The Bond Between Two People
by Snipersword Rykun
Summary: Rykun loves playing around with his friends until he was chosen to fight in the next battle. Well, this summary isn't good so read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hmm, well... i think i did this before. Probably did, can't remember though. Anyways, I wrote this just for fun.

Rykun: What about the disclaimer thingie?

Me: Oh yeah, I dont own anything that deals with Zatch Bell or Zatch Bell characters but i do own Rykun, Kori, Ryan(Later on), Sherrice(later on).

Me(Ryan): Hmm, something else i'm forgetting...

Rykun: The story?

Me: Its on the tip of my tongue...

Rykun: The story?

Me: Oh yeah... Nachos!

Rykun: -Sweatdropped-

Me: Just kidding. Read the story, if you like it review. If you don't, tell me why and what should I do to improve. Just for the sake of the story, pretend that Kolulu has a sister. In the meantime, I will be at Karate class. Rykun, you're in charge see ya. Splee! -walks out the door-

Rykun: Umm, hi... umm... read the story...

"talking"

_"thinking"_

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in a clear open field. "Hey Zatch, Tia, Kolulu, and Kori, wanna play?" a boy yelled while running to the group. He had spiky brown hair that stood up, blue eyes, and wore a blue shirt with blue pants with a yin-yang necklace. 

"Yep." Kolulu smiled. She had short pink hair and pinks eyes with an all pink dress.

"Sure." The boy named Zatch said. He wore a nightgown shirt, with a big white bow in the middle and had blonde hair and orange eyes.

"Ok, what do you want to play Rykun?" The girl named Kori asked. She wore an all pink dress, had long pink hair and blue eyes.

"How about tag?" the girl named Tia said. She wore a pink and white dress, had long red hair, and orange-red eyes.

"Ok." Rykun smiled, "But your it!"

Tia groaned. She started running towards Zatch, then Kolulu, then Kori. "Ha, ha, I'm going to get you!" Tia laughed. Tia caught up to Kori and tagged her.

"Aww, no fair…" Kori pouted, but then she started to run after Zatch. "Ha, ha, I'm going to get you." Kori laughed, but she tripped over a branch and fell.

"Kori…" Rykun said and ran over to her, "Are you ok?" He helped Kori up and I guess you can say a slow scene occurred. (A/N: You know, when the boy offers to help the girl and they both look in each other's eyes or something like that.)

"I'm ok, Rykun…" Kori blushed.

"Good…" Rykun blushed.

"Hey, are you two still playing or what?" Kolulu yelled.

"Huh?" Rykun realized that he was touching Kori and now he was it, "Sure." He yelled back.

"Zambousen!" Rykun shouted, disappeared for a split second and then reappeared behind Zatch.

"Hey, no fair! You can't use your spell." Zatch whined. Then from behind the bushes, ropes entangled Rykun and gently lifted him up.

"Aww, no fair Rops. I was about to tag him." Rykun whined. Out of the bushes, came out a ladybug looking mamodo that you just placed on your own shoulders (Because he was only like a foot tall.).

"Caw!" he smiled and put Rykun back on the ground. "Fine, I won't use my spells." Rykun pouted, crossed his arms and turned his head. Everyone laughed at him and started to run around again.

"_Ok, let see, Tia…" _Tia gave Rykun a look saying that if you touch me you die_, "Not Tia. Not Kolulu either, maybe Kori…" _Rykun started to blush_, "Nah. Let's see, Zatch or Rops?" _

Rykun thought and noticed that someone was in the bushes again. The figure stepped out and it was a boy wearing a footy pajama suit on and had a duckbill for a mouth with a weird orange hairdo.

Hey Kanchome, want to play tag?" Zatch called out to him.

"Sure, who's it?" Kanchome asked.

"Rykun." Tia told him.

Kanchome looked around but didn't see Rykun anywhere.

Rykun snuck up behind Kanchome and gave him a tap on the shoulder. "And now you're it."

"W-wait, I just got in the game." He said, surprised.

"Too bad, you're it." Rykun smiled and ran away.

"But… but… but…" Kanchome stuttered, "Fine."

"Can I play too?" A little boy wearing a school outfit with glasses came out of the bushes, (about a foot taller than Rops).

"Sure Kido, but Kanchome is it." Rykun smiled.

"Ok." Kido said and started running away from Kanchome.

Kanchome started to run after Tia, but as soon as he tried to touch her, "Seoshi!" Tia yelled, causing Kanchome to run straight into the transparent dome. Kanchome ran around in pain because his nose/mouth hurt.

"That had to hurt, Recor!" Rykun yelled as he walked towards Kanchome with his hands glow a light blue color. "Stay still." He said and put his hands on Kanchome's shoulders, healing him from his pain, "There, but you're still it."

"Hey Tia, you can't use your spells either." Zatch shouted. Tia gave him a glare.

"But I will let that slide, heh, heh..." Zatch laughed nervously.

"You better." Tia said.

"Scary…" Rykun sang.

"What was that?" Tia said furiously and ran after Rykun.

"Nothing, nothing, stop chasing me before I tell everyone who you like!" Rykun screamed.

Tia instantly stopped, "Ok, ok, don't tell anyone." Tia said, worried that he might tell anyway.

"_Wow, she must really like Zatch." _

"Wait a minute; I know who you like too." Tia narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, I saw you two staring at each other. If you tell, I tell got it."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Rykun saluted to her.

"_What do you know, he does like Kori._"

No one else knew what was going on.

"Are we still playing?" Kori asked.

"Caw?" Rops said.

"Not anymore, you've all been selected to fight in the next mamodo battle." a deep voice said.

Everyone turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Dad." Zatch smiled, "Why us?" It was the Mamodo King standing right in front of them.

"Out of random, everyone's name here was picked." The king said.

"But I… don't want to fight…" Kolulu said.

"I don't either…" Kori frowned.

"Yeah, same here!" Rykun said angrily.

"Caw, caw!" Rops shouted in agreement.

"Yeah, what Kolulu said." everyone else shouted.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice…" the king sadly said.

Rykun sighed and walked towards the King. "I guess there's no other way, huh."

"I'm sorry." The king said and handed him a faded blue spell book.

"…Winrusen!" Rykun said, spread his wings and flew away, looking very sad.

The King handed out everyone's spell book. Zatch's book was red, Tia's was orange-red, Kori's was light pink, Kanchome's was yellow, Kolulu's was pink, Rops' was sky blue and Kido's was blue-gray.

"When you get to the Human world or Earth, you will need to find a human partner to assist you in the battle. You can not use your spells on your own when you get to Earth, your partner will need to read them for you. Depending on the bond you share with your partner, the more spells he or she will be able to read. I know that you don't want to fight but I'm afraid that it is out of my hands." The King said, "Also, can someone tell Rykun what I just told all of you."

"I will." Kori said, raising her hand.

"Good, thank you Kori. I'm sorry but I must give out the rest of these books. The battle will begin tomorrow at noon. Farewell, and good luck and maybe one of you can end this fighting." The King said and teleported somewhere.

"Why us?" Zatch said.

"I don't know, but I don't like it at all." Tia said.

"Caw." Rops agreed.

"Yeah, same here." Kido said. Kanchome was looking at the ground, terrified.

"And think how Rykun must feel… He is way too nice to fight against anyone and that goes for Kolulu and me." Kori said, "I'm going to go find Rykun, I think I might know where he is."

"Ok, good luck." Zatch and Tia said.

"Bye, see you at home." Kolulu smiled.

"Bye." Kido and Kanchome smiled.

"Caw!" Rops said, waving at Kori as she walked off.

----------

She arrived at a field of white, blue and pink flowers and saw Rykun lying down on the ground, looking at the clouds.

"How come we can't be like clouds, Kori? You know, just float by freely without anything to worry about." Rykun said, aware that Kori was there.

"I don't know, Rykun." She said, lying right next to him. Kori told Rykun what the King had told her.

"I see, so there is no backing out of this." Rykun sighed.

"I'm sorry Rykun." Kori sadly said.

"Huh? What are you sorry for? This is not your fault." Rykun picked himself you and offered to pick her up.

They both brush the flower petals off their clothes.

"Kori, promise me something." Rykun said.

"Yes?" Kori blushed.

"Promise that you won't get yourself hurt out there, and if you win, put a end to all this fighting." Rykun said.

"I will, and you do the same." She said.

Rykun took off his necklace from around his neck.

"Here." He smiled.

"I can't… It's yours." She said.

"Don't worry." he said. He placed the necklace around her neck and broke half of it off, "There now I have one and you have one."

He broke the yang part of the necklace and put it in his pocket while the yin part was still around Kori's neck, "Come on, let me walk you home."

"Ok…" She blushed.

They both grabbed their spell books, Rykun held out his hand, and Kori held on to it as they both walked out of the field and to Kori's house.

----------

"Well, we are here…" Kori shyly said.

"Wow, big." Rykun said in excitement.

"Bye Rykun…" Kori said and quickly gave Rykun a kiss on the cheek. She blushed for a while and walked inside.

"So does this mean, I have a girlfriend?" Rykun said to himself, holding the cheek Kori kissed.

"Yes you do." Kori said, from behind the door. Rykun smiled. "Winrusen!" he said and flew home.

"_So that means… I have a boyfriend." _Kori smiled as she went up to her room.

She took a shower, got dressed for bed and tuck herself in, with a smile on her face. She held the piece of the necklace tight in her hand and closed her eyes.

"_Don't worry Rykun I will keep my promise." _She smiled and fell asleep.

----------

Rykun arrive at his sub-mansion looking house. He walked up to room room and took a shower. He got ready for bed and re-stringed the peice of the necklace he broke off. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes.

"_Don't worry Kori. I will keep my promise." _he smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Rykun: -blushes- hope you like it... 

-Kori walks in and reads the story-

Kori: -blushes- Umm... Rykun?

Rykun: Yeah?

Kori: He's right you know... -blushes even harder-

Rykun: -blushes even harder-

-Me(Ryan) walks back in-

Me(Ryan): -sighs- Well that was... interesting. What wrong with you two?

Rykun and Kori: Nothing!

Me: Ok... Like i said, speak your mind in the review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: -sighs- Sherrice posted the first chapter not me. I guess i have no choice but to finish it now.

Rykun: Might as well. -smiles-

Kori: Yeah, go for it!

Me: Your right. Well, Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. Splee!

* * *

The next morning, everyone that was chosen to fight, woke up early and arrived at the castle two hours before they were sent to Earth. However, Rykun slept in and rushed to the castle just in time. 

"Hey Rykun." Kori smiled.

"Hi Kori." Rykun smiled.

"What took you so long?" Tia whispered.

"Sorry I overslept, did I miss anything?" Rykun said.

"No, but we are about to go now." Zatch said.

"We have to fight this many?" Rykun said, surveying the area.

"There are over one hundred mamodo here ready to go." Kido said.

"Caw." Rops agreed.

"Hey Kanchome, you ok?" Zatch said.

"What if I lose?" Kanchome said, worried.

"Win or lose, it only matters if you tried your best and gave it your all." Rykun smiled.

"Yeah, your right." Kanchome smiled.

"What's wrong Kolulu?" Rykun asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all…" Kolulu said slowly, _"I really don't want to do this…" _

"Attention!" the King said, from his balcony, "You've all been gathered here to fight in the next battle to take the rightful place as King of the Mamodo! I wish you all good luck, be safe, and mostly importantly have fun, even though fighting is not fun but still, you all know what I mean."

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Right… Anyway, give it you're all and who knows, you might be the next King." The King pointed to everyone, "Now without further ado…" the King said, opening up a huge portal to the human world, "Go find your partners and have a safe journey."

Everyone ran to the portal while Kori, Rykun, Zatch, Tia, Kolulu, Kido, Rops, and Kanchome walked slowly. Kori held on to Rykun's hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the portal.

"No matter what happens, we will all stay friends, right?" Zatch smiled.

"Right." everyone smiled.

"Well, here goes nothing. See ya on the other side." Zatch said. He was the first to walk in through the portal.

"Bye everyone." Tia waved and walked through the portal.

"Ha, ha this is going to be exciting!" Kido laughed and walked into the portal.

"Caw, Caw!" Rops shouted in joy and jumped into the portal.

"I hope I get though this." Kolulu said.

"Don't worry sis, you will." Kori smiled.

"Don't lose." Kolulu smiled and walked through the portal.

"Face my fear and be strong, right?" Kanchome said.

"Right." Kori and Rykun said.

"Bye." Kanchome said and walked through with his head held high.

"Well, I guess we're the last ones to go… Kori, I...umm..." Rykun said.

"Same here, Rykun." Kori smiled, knowing what he was going to say.

They both shared a gentle kiss and walked through the portal, hand in hand.

* * *

Me: Hmm... Kinda short but i get the next chapter will be longer than this. 

Sherrice: Love is such as powerful thing...

Me: Yep...

Kori: Next is Sherrice's turn of how she actually met Ryan.

Rykun: So... can we eat now?

-Everyone sighs-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay! Chapter 3 is up!

Sherrice: Yay!

* * *

A young thirteen-year-old girl, with brown short hair that stopped to her neck, brown eyes, and wore a light blue shirt with a pink skirt and a light blue jacket, was running to school. 

"Great, I'm late again. God, I wish I can fly." She said to herself as she ran into the school building.

She opened the classroom door and sat down in her seat.

"Ms. Thomas, that's the third time this week and it's the last day." The teacher said.

"Sorry…" she said. A girl tapped her on the shoulder and she leaned back in her chair.

"Sherrice, did you sleep in again?" the girl said.

"No… I just uhhh… didn't set my clock, yeah that's it." Sherrice laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you slept in." the girl smiled.

"Oh yeah, by the way Ms. Thomas," the teacher said, turning around to face her, "Since you were late, I hope you can figure out this problem. Oh, and I will add a little twist to it, if you figure it out, no work for the rest of the day, but if you don't, the whole class will take the final exam I've planned for them." The teacher laughed evilly.

_"Weird…" _Sherrice thought and walked up to the board.

The teacher handed her the marker and went to his desk to sit down and watch her.

_"Ok, let's see, 5 to the second power times 12 plus 162 divide by 6…" _Sherrice thought.

"Please don't get it wrong…" the girl pleaded.

Sherrice turned around and smiled, "Don't worry Kari; I won't, because I know the answer." Then she faced the teacher; "It's 77, right?"

"Heh, ok then, one more and I will keep my promise for sure." The teacher smiled, took out another marker from his desk and wrote and a new problem on the board.

The class sighed happily that Sherrice got the first problem right. When the teacher was done, he went back to his seat, "Ok, solve that one."

_"Whoa this is hard…" _Sherrice thought when she looked at the problem, _"Ok, but I can do it. 18 to the second power times 5, that's 1620, plus 110, that's 1730; divide by 20, 86 with five left over, times 1000…" _"Is it 86,500?" Sherrice asked the teacher.

"All right then…" the teacher said dully, "Go sit down Ms. Thomas."

"Sorry, everyone…" Sherrice said, walking back to her seat.

"It's ok, you tried." Kari said.

"Class…" the teacher paused, "Ms. Thomas really proved herself today, you should all learn from her."

"So does that mean…" Sherrice started to say.

"Yep." The teacher smiled, "You got it right. No final exam."

The class cheered.

"All right settle down, just because you don't have it, that doesn't mean other classes don't so you can do whatever just keep it quiet." The teacher said and walked out the room.

"So Sherrice, what's up?" Kari said.

"Nothing, just tired." She said.

"Well, take a nap. You deserve it." Kari smiled.

"Thank you." Sherrice said, and fell asleep.

"That was quick…" Kari laughed.

About three hours later, (Trust me, Sherrice can sleep longer than this) the bell rang for lunch and Kari tried to wake up Sherrice.

"God, you sleep like a rock, never mind." Kari said and walked to the cafeteria.

"Huh? What? Where is everyone?" Sherrice woke up and looked around the room.

"Not again…" She sighed and walked out the classroom.

She walked down the hallway and sharply turned right, colliding straight into a boy.

"Ouch! That hurt Sherrice." The boy said, holding his chest. The boy was wearing a blue suit-like outfit and had brown hair with brown eyes.

"Sorry Rykun…" Sherrice sorrowfully said.

"It's ok, so how have you been today? Kari told me that you were sleeping and I was coming to get you." Rykun smiled.

_"God, he's cute…" _Sherrice blushed.

"Hello? Helloooo?" Rykun said, waving his hands in her face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm ok now." Sherrice blushed, looking at the ground.

"Good." Rykun smiled and gave her a hug.

_"He's hugging me…" _Her whole face turned red.

"Come on, I will pay for your lunch today." He smiled.

"O-ok… Thank you…" Sherrice said.

They both walked down the hall, into the cafeteria.

"Ok, Sherrice what do you want to eat?" Rykun asked.

"Pizza." She said, pointing to the Pizza Hut stand.

"You and me both, let's go!" Rykun laughed and grabbed her hand as they both ran in line.

_"This has got to be the best day in my life." _Sherrice blushed.

At that exact moment, a group of people at a table watched the whole thing:

"Aww, they look so cute together." Kari smiled.

"He should be with me and not that freak who can't even get to school on time." A girl furiously said.

"Stop acting like an ass and get over it! He doesn't like you!" Kari shouted.

The girl slammed her hands on the table and stood up, "What did you call me?"

Kari cooled herself down, "I didn't call you anything, I said stop acting like an ass. Now if I where to call you something, that would be a different story…"

People near-by started to, "Ooooo."

_"Cha! I rule!"_ Kari thought to herself.

"Hey! Sit down!" a teacher shouted. "Sorry, Ms. Moss…" the girl said and sat down.

"We will settle this after school." She said.

"Bring it on…" Kari laughed.

"What's going on here?" Sherrice smiled, carrying a small box of pizza.

"Oh, nothing." Kari said nervously, "So, can I have a slice?"

"Nope." Sherrice said, closing her eyes and turning her head.

"Aww, come on pl…" Kari was interrupted when Sherrice gave her a slice of pizza; "I thought you were serious for a moment."

"I was just kidding." Sherrice smiled, "Hey Millie, you want any?"

"NO!" Millie yelled and ran out the cafeteria.

"Was it something I said?" Sherrice asked, puzzled.

"Nope, she's just mad because Rykun bought you that pizza." Kari smiled and finished eating.

Sherrice was still confused but continued eating her pizza.

----------

The bell had rung for lunch to be over and everyone walked back to class. On the way to class, Sherrice went to her locker to get her I-pod.

"So you finally got one huh. Kinda late, aren't you?" Kari smiled and pulled hers out of her pocket. Kari's was pink while Sherrice's was blue.

"Yeah I know, it took me three whole months of chores and allowance." Sherrice said and put the earpieces in her ear.

"Hey, before you turn it on, let's meet at the park after school ok?" Kari said.

"Ok." Sherrice smiled and both of them walked to the classroom.

She turned on her I-pod and laid her head down on the desk.

_"Two more hours until school's out." _Sherrice thought.

Kari was listening to her I-pod too, when someone out of the window caught her attention.

"Hey Sherrice." Kari said, tapping her on the shoulder.

Sherrice took out her earphones and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Doesn't that look like Rykun?" Kari said, pointing out of the window.

Sherrice moved closer to the window, "That looks like him but…"

"Well, he is alone so here is your chance." Kari smiled.

"Right!" Sherrice smiled, "Teacher, may I go outside please?"

"Whatever, just don't get caught." the teacher said, wagging his hand from behind the newspaper.

"Thank you." Sherrice said and ran out the classroom to go meet 'Rykun'.

Kari was still looking out the window, _"Well he kinda looks like him, but somethings a little off..."_

----------

Sherrice ran outside the building and saw him lying down beside a tree, looking at the clouds and holding something in his hand.

"Rykun!" Sherrice shouted happily.

He stood up on the tree, "Have we meet somewhere before?"

As she got closer, she realized that he wasn't the Rykun she knew.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." She smiled nervously and turned around. _"What was Kari thinking? Oh, I'm going to kill her for that!" _Sherrice thought and walked away furiously.

Rykun had a puzzled look on his face and grabbed his book, got up from the ground and walked away.

_"Kori, where are you?"_ He thought while looking at the sky.

----------

"That boy was nine years old! Was that some kind of joke?" Sherrice yelled when she walked in the classroom.

"Calm down Ms. Thomas, school isn't over yet." The teacher said, behind his newspaper.

"Sorry…" She said and quickly sat down in her seat; ignoring the laughs from her classmates. She turned to Kari.

"No it wasn't a joke; I thought that was really Rykun." Kari said.

"Oh sorry…" Sherrice said, embarrassed.

"It's ok, besides what a nine year old doing here?"

Sherrice shrugged her shoulders and turned around.

----------

The bell finally rang for summer vacation. Sherrice, Kari, and Rykun walked out of school and down the street together. Rykun pulled out a strange light pink book, and started reading it. Both Kari and Sherrice noticed the book but didn't want to ask him.

"Oh, by the way Sherrice, what nine year old boy?" Rykun asked, pulling the book from his face.

"You heard that?" Sherrice said, and turned red from embarrassment

"Yeah, everyone did." Rykun smiled.

"It was this boy that looked actually like you but was nine." Kari said.

"I see." He said and stopped at an intersection in the sidewalk, "Well this is my turn, I have to meet someone. Bye Sherrice, bye Kari." He waved and walked off.

"Bye Rykun." They both said.

"God, he's cute." Sherrice said.

"So, why don't you tell him?" Kari smiled.

"Because…" Sherrice blushed.

"Whatever, he's not going to wait forever."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this sentence of which I am about to say.

Me: Or did he? Stick around more Family Guy coming up.

Sherrice: What?

Rykun: Mike Jones?

Me: Yay! You finally got it right! -gives Rykun a high five-

Kori and Sherrice: -sighs-

Me: I bet your all wondering why I put Rykun as my name. well that simple to answer, you see back in middle school my mom came in the classroom asking where's Rykun but no one knew who she was talking about until she pointed to me. Ever since, everyone calls me Rykun at school.

Sherrice: Next, I go to the park... -sigh-


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Let's see... remember what i said about messing with my girlfriend in my profile.

Sherrice: Someone did and well... let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Kari: I should know, I was there.

Me: On with the story...

* * *

Come on, let's go to the park." Kari said. 

"Ok." Sherrice smiled.

----------

"The clouds look the same here…" Rykun sighed, "I need to find my partner so I can fly again." Rykun got up and started walking around the park, unaware that he was about to run into Sherrice again.

"Ouch!" Hey kid…. Huh?" Sherrice said, _"It's that boy from before." _

Rykun fell back and landed on his butt from the impact. "Ouch! Hey, lady…" he started to say, "Hey I remember you."

"And I remember you." Sherrice said.

"You two know each other?" Kari asked.

"No, but it's that kid that we saw earlier today." Sherrice said.

"I'm not a kid…" Rykun said.

"Whatever." She said, and then she noticed a book was lying on the ground beside Rykun and picked it up, "What's this?"

Rykun picked himself up, "Can you read it?" he asked. Sherrice opened the book to the first page.

"I can't." Kari said.

"The first spell, Winrusen…" Sherrice said, she pulled the book from her face and saw that Rykun had wings.

"Yay! I found you! Yay!" Rykun jumped around with joy.

"Is it me or does he have wings?" Kari asked. Sherrice reached for one of his feathers.

"Ouch! What you do that for?" Rykun cried, rubbing his wing.

"Well, there real." Sherrice said, showing Kari the feather.

"Who are you?" Sherrice asked.

The wings disappeared off Rykun's back. "My name is…"

"Wigar!" a voice said, cutting off Rykun. A tornado shot from the boy's mouth and headed straight for Sherrice.

"Look out!" Rykun said and pushed Sherrice and Kari out of the way, while he took the hit.

"What the hell is going on?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." Sherrice said, picking herself up, "Where's that boy?"

"I'm right here…" Rykun said, holding his chest.

"Are you ok?" Sherrice said, running up to the Rykun.

"Well, well, let's see who's better: my wind power or your wind power." the boy said, "Let's me introduced myself, I am Fein and he is Sebe." He had on a purple clown outfit with some clown makeup.

"Hey look it's a clown!" Kari laughed, and pointed at the boy.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Fein demanded.

"Wigar!" Sebe said. Fein aimed and shot another tornado from his mouth and it was going towards Kari but Rykun jumped in the way and block the tornado.

"Well, that hurt a lot…Rykun said, falling to his knees.

Sherrice kneeled beside him, "What's going on here? Stop hurting him!" The book in her hand started to glow.

"Why is this book glowing like that?" She said.

Rykun picked himself up, "I don't like this lady but say the spell again."

"What spell?" She asked.

"I think he means read that book again." Kari said.

"Ok, Winrusen!" Sherrice shouted. Rykun wings grew back and he flew towards Fein.

"Not quick enough." Fein smiled.

"Yuruk!" Sebe yelled.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Rykun yelled, looking all around for Fein.

Fein disappeared and then reappeared behind Sherrice.

"How…" Sherrice jumped back with the book close to her chest.

"Lady!" Rykun shouted.

"It's too…oomph!"

Kari kicked him into the bench. "Yeah, I knew that those Tae Kwon Do classes would pay off, and that was for calling me stupid!" Kari yelled.

_"That was close…" _Sherrice sighed.

_"__That was close…" _Rykun thought and flew by Sherrice's side.

"Grr… that was a lucky hit…" Fein said, picking himself up from the broken bench.

"Lady, flip the page, hurry!" Rykun said, getting ready for the next spell, "Can you read it?"

Sherrice flip the page, "Ok, umm Wing- Wingen- Wingenusen!" Rykun started throwing multiple wind blades from his hands at Fein. The blades cut Fein at each part of his body causing severe damged towards him.

"Yeruk!" Sebe said, but it was too late, the attack already hit Fein and knocked him unconscious.

"Ok, lady. Say it again." Rykun said and aimed at Sebe.

"Wingenusen!" Sherrice shouted.

Rykun fired the blades again, hitting the book that was in Sebe's hand.

"Damn you…" Sebe said. He dropped the burning book and ran away.

Sherrice turned to Fein, "Why is he disappearing?"

"When a mamodo's book is burned, they return to the mamodo world." Rykun told her.

"You know what, come here!" Sherrice said. She grabbed Rykun by the collar and dragged him home with her.

"Ow! Lady, what did I do?" Rykun cried.

"Uh oh…" Kari said and walked after them.

* * *

Me: This was my first time writing a battle scene, hopefully it was good. Oh yeah, mess with her again and see what else happens to you! 

Kari: Right...

Sherrice: Ok then...

Me: Alright... Chapter 5 is next.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: This is the third chapter I did in one day...

Rykun: Yay!

Kori: When do I come in?

Me: After this.

Kori: Yay!

Me: I am sorry if I confused anyone during the third chapter of this story. From now on i will use my real name, which is Ryan by the way. On to the story... Splee!

* * *

When they got to Sherrice's house, she dragged Rykun upstairs and into her room. She picked Rykun and sat him down on her bed then she pulled a chair out from her desk, placed it in front of him and sat down. 

"Talk." Sherrice said.

"Hi." Rykun smiled and waved.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Rykun Meneake."

"Well, hi Rykun. I'm Sherrice and this is Kari." Sherrice said.

"He looks almost like him..." Kari said, leaning against the door.

"Huh?" Rykun said, confused.

"Nothing, where did you come from?" Sherrice asked.

"The mamodo world." He smiled.

"Right… like I'm really suppose to know that." Sherrice said.

"Why are you here?" Kari asked.

"Because I'm suppose to fight for the crown back in the mamodo world and another reason…" he said, holding on to his necklace.

"That's stupid. Why do you need to fight for the crown, I thought it was passed down by bloodline or something." Kari said.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Rykun said, sadly.

"I don't either. So what the other reason?" Sherrice asked.

"I'm looking for someone… someone very important to me…" Rykun said, holding his necklace tighter in his hand.

"Aww, that's so sweet…" Kari squealed.

"Right… anyway, do you know where she is?" Sherrice said, understand Rykun's situation.

"No, the mamodo world was the last place I saw her…" Rykun said.

"Ok… two more questions then I will stop bugging you." Sherrice said.

"You're not bugging me." Rykun smiled.

"Ok, how come I can read that book?" Sherrice asked, pointing to the book on the bed.

"Because you're my partner in this fight. You see, in order for us to win, we need a human partner to help us." Rykun said.

"Ok I understand that now. Now, number two. You don't look like the type of person who likes to fight, so why are you?" Sherrice asked.

"Because… I was chosen to fight and I couldn't get out of it..." Rykun looked down at the floor.

"Sad…" Kari said.

"It is. How many mamodo are out there now?" Sherrice said.

"I don't know now but it started off with one-hundred of us and that three questions." Rykun smiled.

"Well… I guess that covers it." Sherrice said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Kari asked.

"I guess I will have to take care of him." Sherrice said, looking at Rykun playing with a Shippo toy he found on her bed.

"I see…Well there is only one thing to say… Bye!" Kari said and ran out the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sherrice yelled, "Be right back Rykun, stay right here." Sherrice ran out the door after Kari.

"Huh?" Rykun said, puzzled, then he started to laugh.

---------

Meanwhile, in Ryan's house:

Kori was looking out of a window towards the sky.

_"Rykun…" _Kori held on to her necklace.

"What's wrong, Kori?" a boy said, walking up behind her. He had on a blue suit-like outfit with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nothing Ryan, I'm fine…" Kori said slowly.

"Are you thinking about him?" Ryan smiled. Kori blushed and nodded.

"Don't worry, you to will find each other when the time is right. Now come on, dinner is ready."

"Ok." Kori said and walked to the kitchen.

----------

Back at Sherrice's house:

"Don't do that again…" Sherrice said, out of breath.

"Ok, ok… just let go of me." Kari said, out of breath as well.

"Where did you go?" Rykun asked.

"Down the street and back…" Kari said, "I forgot how fast she can run." Kari caught her breath along with Sherrice.

"I'm sorry Sherrice but I really have to go now."

"What time is it?" Sherrice asked.

"Close to eight."

"Well ok, see you tomorrow."

"Bye. I'll lock the door behind me."

"Ok bye."

Kari walked out of the door while Sherrice walked to the hall closet and then to the bathroom to prepare a bath.

"Rykun, can you come here please." Sherrice yelled.

"Ok." He put down the Shippo toy and went into the hallway.

"Where are you?" Rykun asked.

"Two doors on the left."

He walked in the bathroom, "Yes?"

"Here." Sherrice said, handing him a blue pajama suit, "Take a bath and relax yourself. Hopefully, you know how to take one by yourself, right?" She turned off the water, "I will be downstairs, fixing us something to eat."

"Ok, thank you Sherrice, you're nice." Rykun smiled. Sherrice smiled back, close the door and headed downstairs.

"This is going to be one weird summer." Sherrice said to herself and start preparing some seafood in the kitchen. Twelve minutes later, Rykun came downstairs with the clothes Sherrice gave him, with the Shippo toy in his hand. The clothes were like his regular clothes, but a little bigger.

"Thank you for the new clothes Sherrice." Rykun smiled and sat down at the table.

She poked her head around the kitchen door, "No problem beside I can't wear them anyway. I had those since I was nine."

She noticed that the Shippo doll was in his hand, "You can have that too." She smiled.

Rykun face lit up as ran to Sherrice and gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" He smiled.

"Ok, ok." She laughed.

Rykun walked back to the table and sat down while he put the Shippo toy on the table, pretending that he could walk on his own.

"Well, dinner's ready I hope you like it." She came out the kitchen with two plates full of fish, shrimp, and crab. (I was hungry...)

"Thank you." He smiled and started eating.

"Your welcome." She said.

"This is good…" Rykun muffled while he ate.

"I'm glad you like it." Sherrice smiled, "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have wings?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I had wings ever since I was born." He said and then started eating again.

He gently put the plate down on the table, "That was good, can I have some more please?"

"What! Fine…" She sighed, took his plate, and fixed him some more food.

"Here you go." She smiled and he started eating again.

"You eat a lot for a nine year old." She said.

Rykun smiled at her and finished the rest of the food on his plate.

"Ahh, I'm full, thank you." He said and ran upstairs to play with the Shippo toy.

"Ok then…well I guess this is going to be a normal thing for a while." Sherrice said and finished her plate.

"Sherrice, did I do something wrong?" Rykun yelled.

Sherrice ran upstairs to see what Rykun did.

"What happened? Did anything break?"

"No, but I turned on your T.V. and I was on it." He said, pointing to the T.V.

She watched what had happened earlier in the park.

"I see…" She kneeled down to Rykun, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"In other news, almost the same incident like this one happened in downtown Tokyo, Japan." The new anchorman said. It flashed to where a mamodo with long pink hair and had claws on her hands, destorying cars and terroizing people.

Rykun looked closely at the T.V., "That's Kori!" _"No… so soon…?" _

"Who's Kori?" Sherrice asked.

"My umm… uhhh…" Rykun blushed.

"I see, are you sure that's whoever you're looking at?" Sherrice asked.

"I know that's her, she must have found her book owner and must have read her spell." Rykun said.

Sherrice sighed, "I hate being so nice, do you want to go to Japan and investigate."

"Being nice is a good thing and yes please." Rykun smiled.

"Yeah, yeah… Be right back." Sherrice walked out of the room and when downstairs to the phone.

_"I hope she is alright…" _Rykun crawled in the bed and fell asleep with the Shippo toy tight in his hand while the necklace was in the other hand close to his chest.

"Hey Rykun…" she saw that he fell asleep, "Never mind, I will tell you in the morning." She smiled and went to go take a shower. After her shower, she went to the guest room and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Who is the mamodo in Japan? Is it Rykun? Or Sherrice? Or it could be Kori? 

Sherrice, Rykun and Kori: HOW CAN IT BE US IF WE'RE RIGHT HERE!

Me: Oh yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm going to Japan! I'm going to Japan!

Sherrice: Stop saying that.

Me: Yes Ma'am...

Rykun: Heh, heh, heh.

Kori: Stop laughing.

Rykun: Yes Ma'am...

Sherrice: I'm going to Japan! I'm going to Japan!

Me: Stop that.

Sherrice: Excuse me?

Me: Nothing. On to the story...

* * *

Sherrice woke up about her usual time (around 7:55 close to eight. That's why she was late to school so many times.) 

"Well let me pack for the trip." She yawned and went to the bathroom to do her normal routines.

"Kori, don't go!" Rykun woke up, shouting.

"What? What's wrong?" Sherrice said, sliding to the door, with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Rykun wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I just had a nightmare, that's all…about Kori."

"You ok?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rykun smiled weakly.

Sherrice walked back to the bathroom and finish up what she what she was doing.

"Rykun, come here." Sherrice said. Rykun got out of bed and walked inside the bathroom.

"Here. Hopefully, you know how to brush your own teeth and wash your face." She handed him a new toothbrush and a washcloth.

"I do, thank you." He said. Sherrice walked out the bathroom and into her room. She pulled out a two suitcases and started putting clothes inside of them.

Rykun walked inside the room wiping the toothpaste from his mouth, "What are you doing?"

"Packing, I wanted to tell you yesterday but you fell asleep. We're going to Japan."

Rykun face lit up, "Really?"

"Yep, but I think you going to need some new clothes. You like blue a lot, don't you?"

Rykun nodded.

"All right," She smiled. "I know this is going to be the wrong time to ask this but what happens when a mamodo's book get attacked?"

"They go back to the mamodo world…" Rykun said sadly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She said, puzzled.

"Yeah it is, but…"

"I get it." Sherrice said, "Don't worry; I won't let that happen to you. Now come on, help me pack."

"Ok." Rykun smiled and helped her pack some of his stuff. When they were finish, she put the suitcases downstairs and called someone on the phone.

"Hello?" a deep voice said.

"Hey dad." Sherrice said.

"Sherrice, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Get a job then you will now how I feel." He said.

Sherrice laughed.

"Anyway, you need something?"

"About the tickets dad, to Japan."

"Right, umm you won't need tickets, I've sent out a jet to come get you and the limo driver should be there shortly."

"Cool, a jet and a limo! Thanks dad, you're the best."

"That's why I am here. By the way, how is your mother?"

"She's fine, always working but fine."

"Ok then, see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye." Sherrice hung up the phone.

"So it was your mom who kissed me on my head last night." Rykun said.

"I guess she thought you were me." Sherrice smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"That must be the limo, ready?" She said.

"Yep." Rykun said. Sherrice opened the door and greeted the driver.

"Hello Ms.Thomas, next stop the airport." The driver said and opened the door. Sherrice locked the door behind her and put the bags in the trunk of the limo. Everyone got in the limo as the driver began to drive to the airport.

"I can fly faster than this…" Rykun quietly said.

"Shut up." Sherrice persisted.

"We're here." The driver said. They both got out of the limo and got their bags. The driver walked them to the private jet that was ready to take off.

"Next is the six hours flight, ready?" Sherrice smiled. Rykun nodded as they both got on the jet and waved to the driver.

"Uhh, Ms. Thomas, this is the pilot speaking; uhh we're ready when you are." The pilot said over the intercom.

Sherrice walked to the cockpit, "You can go."

"Alright then."

The jet began to move and within moments, it was in the air.

"I can fly faster than this…" Rykun sighed as he looked out the window, "Well, at least the clouds look peaceful along with the sun."

"Yeah it does. You're a romantic, you know that right?" Sherrice smiled.

Rykun has a confused look on his face.

"A romantic is someone who can think of the simplest of things to please a woman. In your case, its this Kori person your speaking of." She smiled.

Rykun face turn red and turned back to the window, " I can't wait to see her though…"

"To me, you're like my little brother." Sherrice said.

"And you're my big sister right?" Rykun said.

"Right." Sherrice smiled and got up to find both of them something to eat. She came back with some Ramen noodles and some forks.

"Here, this is good, trust me." She smiled and handed him a bowl. He started eating and then spit it back out, fanning his tongue.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Hot!" He screamed. Sherrice laughed aloud as Rykun tried to stop his tongue from burning.

"Here, drink this." She laughed, handing his a glass of water. He quickly drunk it and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Common sense should have told you to blow before you eat." She said.

"Who's common sense?" Rykun asked, puzzled.

"Right… anyway, go play with Shippo." She said, pointing to where the bags where.

"Yay!" Rykun smiled as he ran to his bag and picked up the Shippo toy. He started to play with it as Sherrice began to fall asleep.

_"I wonder what's going to happened when we get there?" _Sherrice thought and fell asleep.

Three hours passed when Rykun finally got tired and fell asleep. Another four hours passed and they arrive at the airport in Japan.

"Ms. Thomas, Ms. Thomas…" the pilot said, shaking her.

"Huh? Wha?" Sherrice said drowsily, waking up.

"We are here Ms. Thomas; your father is outside waiting on you."

"We're here? Already? How long was I out for?"

"Eight hours straight ma'am, you and your brother."

"Wow, ok then. Thank you for flying us here." She smiled.

"Your welcome." The pilot smiled.

"Hey Rykun, wake up." Sherrice said. Rykun slowly opened his eyes.

"Are we here?" He said, drowsily.

"Yep, come on." she smiled.

----------

Meanwhile, back at Ryan's house:

"Kori, are you ready?" Ryan shouted.

"Yes, be right there." Kori shouted from her room. She came down the stairs with her long hair into a ponytail.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"You never know you might see in Japan. I hope its Rykun…" She blushed.

"Maybe, I don't know… Who knows, we might see Sherrice too." Ryan said.

"Who's Sherrice?" Kori said.

"A girl I really like at school…" He blushed.

"Aww…" she smiled.

"Let's go…" Ryan blushed and walked out the door with both their suitcases.

_"I hope we don't have to fight when we get there. Where are you, my angel?"_ Kori thought and walked out the door.

"Man… this is going to be a weird summer." Ryan said, holding Kori's light pink book.

"As long as we don't get into a fight, it will be ok, right?" Kori smiled and got into the limo.

"Yeah, your right." Ryan smiled and got into the limo.

_"Sherrice, please be safe." _Ryan thought.

----------

Meanwhile, in Japan:

"Who are you?" Sherrice asked.

"Huh?" Rykun said looking at the old man with the question mark hat.

"Why, I'm no other than Dr. Riddles, Sherrice." Dr. Riddles said.

"He knows everything!" a little boy said, on his shoulder, "Hey Rykun!"

"Kido!"

"Well, what do you know, you do know each other, that's why pigs can't fly, they float. It's a proven fact." Dr. Riddles said, smiling.

"Really?" Kido and Rykun said.

"Just kidding." Dr. Riddles laughed.

Rykun and Kido had that same look when Dr. Riddles was wrong about something.

"Right… Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Sherrice asked.

"I'm Dr. Riddles, I know everything!" He laughed.

"Ok then… what's 2+2?" Sherrice said, sarcastically.

"Five duh, see." He pulls out a calculator and it showed 2+2 equaling five. ( A/N: I just wanted to add something really stupid in there, we all know that 2+2 equals 6 not 5.)

"Weird…" Sherrice said to herself, "So umm, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"To help you of course. Kido, ready!" Dr. Riddles said.

"Yep, follow us Rykun." Kido smiled and jumped on the Doctor's shoulder.

Sherrice and Rykun looked at each other and then followed Dr. Riddles to a plain outside of town.

"Here." Dr. Riddles said and Kido jumped off his shoulder and Dr. Riddles pulled out Kido's blue-grey spellbook, "Just like we've plan Kido, ready?"

"Ready!" Kido smiled.

"Huh? What? Why are you going to fight us?" Rykun said, confused.

"Well, since you know everything, my dad is waiting on us. I guess it doesn't matter now. God, I hate this already." Sherrice said, pulling out Rykun's spellbook.

"Is there any other way?" Rykun groaned.

"Nope, you fight us here and now." Dr. Riddles said, "Zegar!"

Kido formed a cannon out of his mouth and fired it at Rykun but he quickly dodged it.

"Winrusen!" Sherrice shouted. Rykun spread his wings and flew at Kido.

"I didn't know he couldn't fly and I know everything." Dr. Riddles said, shocked.

"Wingenusen!" Rykun threw wind blades it Kido but missed on purpose.

"Why did you miss?" Kido said.

"Because I don't want to fight." Rykun said.

"Zegaruga!" Dr. Riddles shouted. Kido fired another laser at Rykun but it was more powerful and Rykun couldn't get out the way.

"He can't get out of the way in time…huh," the book started to glow brighter, "Another spell, Wingoruk!" Sherrice said.

Rykun moved his hands around in a circle, controlling the wind as the laser disintegrated within the wind.

_"A wind shield…" _Sherrice thought.

_"The power of wind huh." _Dr. Riddles thought.

The book started glowing again, "Huh? Another one? Zambiok!" Sherrice yelled.

Rykun threw his hands in the air and start circling them. A funnel cloud came from the sky and dug into the earth, making a tornado.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" Sherrice said.

"Yay! A tornado!" Rykun cheered as it closed in on Kido and Dr. Riddles.

"Ok! Ok! We give! Cancel the spell!" Dr. Riddles and Kido shouted in fear.

"How do I do that?" Sherrice asked.

"CLOSE THE BOOK!" they shouted from within the tornado.

Sherrice close the book and they both fell from the sky. They both gave out a sigh of relief, "Ok, now I'm sure of it." Dr. Riddles said, picking himself up.

"Sure of what?" Sherrice asked.

" Both you and Rykun can help us out in the battle." Dr. Riddles explained. He explained the rest of it to everyone.

"You can probably beat this battle with ease and become king." Dr. Riddles smiled.

"No." Rykun politely shook his head, "I want to see Kori again, that's all…"

"He likes Kori…" Kido said to Dr. Riddles.

"Hey!"

"Well, isn't it true?"

"… …"

"By the way, isn't Ryan the boy you like Sherrice?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"What are you, a stalker?" Sherrice asked, opening the faded blue spell book, ready to say another spell.

"N-no, no!" Dr. Riddles said, waving his hands, "I saw him yesterday, he has a mamodo too and he is coming to Japan."

"Really? Well-"

"What does the mamodo look like?" Rykun said, cutting Sherrice off.

"She had long pink hair and I think blue eyes too." Dr. Riddles said, taking off his hat and scratching his head.

"Did she have half a yin-yang around her necklace?" Rykun asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes she did." He said.

"That must be Kori…" Rykun said.

"So who was on T.V. then?" Sherrice asked.

"I don't know… Kori and… Kolulu!" Rykun realized.

"Who's Kolulu?" She asked.

"Kori's twin sister. I think they got the same spell." Rykun said.

"Well I got to go." Dr. Riddles laughed and ran off with Kido.

"Zambiok!" Sherrice yelled. Rykun formed the tornado again, picking both of them up and dropping them in front of Rykun.

"You aren't going anywhere until I know EVERYTHING! Got it!" Sherrice yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Dr. Riddles, Kido and even Rykun yelled.

* * *

Me: I got a letter today saying that 2+2 now equals four. -sigh- What is this world coming to... But on the other hand, Sherrice kicked Dr. Riddles butt.

Dr. Riddles: No she didn't, I let her win.

Me: How did you get past my alarm?

Dr. Riddles: I'm Dr. Riddles, I know everything!

Me: Well, did you know that your old boss reads this story?

Dr. Riddles: -gulps- Well look at the time... I got to go, see ya. -runs out the door at full speed-

Me: Wierd... like I always say, speak your mind in the review.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I should have did this three days ago...

Sephiroth: Well, you didn't.

Me: Oh yeah, did you see the news yesterday? Dr. Riddles was... Wow, it was just that bad...

Sephiroth: I know, I think they said his old boss did it.

Me: Sorry everyone, please welcome my guest for today... Sephy!

Sephiroth: Don't call me that...

Me: What are you going to do about it... Sephy!

Sephiroth: Grr... Sin Harvest!

Me: Oooo, a big glowing ball. I am so scared... Not!

Sephiroth: On to the story...

* * *

Let's take a break from Sherrice and Rykun for a while and go to Ryan and Kori. 

"How did we get here so fast?" Kori asked.

"I don't know, blame the writer." Ryan said.

"In any case, Dr. Riddles said my sister is here so we need to find her." Kori said.

"Well, I know someone here and I know where she lives come on." Ryan said and walked out of the airport.

He called for a Taxi and head towards the city. Ryan told to taxi driver to drive on Hollow St. When they arrive at the place, Ryan paid the taxi driver and got their stuff out of the trunk. They went up to a blue condo like house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey Lori." Ryan said. Lori opened the door and gave Ryan a welcome hug.

"Ryan, it's so good to see you again." Lori smiled, "How have you been?"

"Tired as usual, what about you?" Ryan asked.

"Same thing since seventh grade." Lori noticed the little girl beside him, "Kolulu? How did you...?"

"No, I'm Kori. Kolulu is my sister, which means you know her." Kori said.

"Yeah, she's inside sleeping. You two look exactly alike." Lori said.

Kori smiled, "We get that a lot."

"So that mean, you know about this mamodo thing too." Ryan said.

"Yep, I'm Kolulu's partner and her big sister." Lori smiled, "That means I'm your big sister to, if you want me to be." Kori nodded happily.

"Ok, then come on in." Ryan and Kori walked inside the house and sat down in the living room.

"How's Sherrice?" Lori asked.

"Happy as usual…" Ryan blushed.

"You know, he liked Sherrice since six grade." Lori told Kori.

Kori laughed, "Why don't you tell her already?"

"Because…" he started to say.

"Because he's too scared." Lori laughed.

Kori and Lori had a good laugh while Ryan was blushing the whole time.

"Kori…" a girl said, drowsily, "Is that you?"

"Kolulu!" Kori yelled and ran to hug her sister.

"Even though it was for a day I missed you." Kori said.

"I did too." Kolulu smiled.

"Did you see anyone yet?"

"Only Zatch."

Kori sighed, "I want to see Rykun again…"

"He's out there… somewhere." Ryan said.

"So is that your brother or something?" Lori asked.

"He is my umm… boyfriend..." Kori blushed.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Lori smiled.

"Kolulu, what about you-know-who?" Kori smiled.

"Who?"

"You know, Zatch's brother…" Kolulu's face was beet red.

"Heh, heh..." Kori laughed. There was a short silence.

"What about you, did you see anyone?" Kolulu asked.

"Zeno!" Kolulu's face instantly turned red again.

"Just kidding, I saw Kido." Kori laughed. There was a knock on the door.

Lori walked to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kiyo." The voice said.

"And Zatch." A younger voice said. Lori opened the door and invited them in.

"Hey Kolulu." Zatch said.

"Hey Zatch." She said. The other girl beside her caught Zatch attention.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Kori asked. Zatch ran behind Kiyo in fear.

"Huh?"

"The last time a girl asked me that, I got beat up."

"Tia…" Kori and Kolulu said.

"How did you know?" he asked, peeking around Kiyo's leg.

"Instinct…" they said. Zatch had a confused look on his face.

"Never mind, how come you don't remember me?" Kori asked.

"It's not that he doesn't remember you, he doesn't remember anything except his name and why he is here." Kiyo said.

"Why is that Kiyo?" Lori asked.

"I don't know…" Kiyo said.

"Why do you two look almost alike?" Zatch asked.

"Because we are fraternal twins." Kolulu said.

"What's that?" Zatch asked.

"Twins that don't look alike." Kori said.

"Oh."

Ryan sitting on the couch caught Kiyo attention.

"Yo." Ryan waved.

"Hey." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo this is Ryan and Ryan this is Kiyo." Lori smiled.

"I guess that you know about the mamodos too." Kiyo said.

"Yep, Kori is my mamodo." Ryan said.

"What type of spells she got?"

"I rather not say…" Ryan frowned.

"It's the same as mine…" Kolulu said.

"I see…" There was a long silence.

"I got an idea, let's go to the park." Lori said, breaking the silence.

"Fine by me." Ryan said, grabbing his spell book.

"Yay!" Kori, Kolulu and Zatch said.

"Let's go." Kiyo smiled.

----------

They all walked to the park and the mamodos started playing tag.

"Wow, four new spells appeared." Ryan said, "Too bad, I won't get a chance to use them."

"Is Kori just like Kolulu when she transforms. You know, having no control." Lori asked.

"She has little control but it's not enough." Ryan said, and started flipping through the book, _"For some reason, I got a good feeling about that fourth spell…" _

"Ryan, you ok?" Lori asked. "I'm fine," Ryan said. "Wait, what are you -"

"Excuse me Lori." Ryan said and walked over to Kori. "Kolulu, Zatch, go over there near the swings..."

They both look at him confused, then walked over to the swings like he said.

"What did I do…" Kori sadly said.

"Nothing. Forgive me Kori..."

"Huh?"

_"Please let me be right…_ Zarudo!" Ryan shouted.

Kori started transforming into her demon form.

"What are you doing?" Lori shouted. When Kori was complete, she started terrorizing everyone else that was in the park; Ryan then flipped the page to the fourth spell.

"Zambioku!" he shouted. The Demon Kori stopped in her tracks, screaming in agony as she was transforming back into Kori.

"I can't... do that.. agian..." Ryan fell to the ground.

"Zatch, go get Kori!" Kiyo said.

"Right." Zatch said.

He ran over to Kori, picked her up and carried her back to Lori's house. Kiyo picked up Ryan as he walked to Lori's house as well. When they got there, Kiyo placed Ryan on the couch, while Zatch place Kori up in Kolulu's room.

"What… What happened? Was I right?" Ryan said, waking up slowly.

"Don't do that again." Lori said.

"I'm sorry… but was I right?" Ryan asked.

"If you mean the spell turning Kori back to normal, then yeah you were right." Kiyo said.

"Good…" Ryan sighed. He fell back and hit his head on the couch, hard,

"Son of a-"

"That's what you get…" Lori said.

"Yeah, I know… I just want to make sure…"

"What? Make sure that you were right? And what if you were wrong?" Kiyo yelled.

"Kiyo…" Zatch said.

"Then I would have stopped her myself… like last time…" Ryan said, showing the scar he got.

"My sister did that to you?!" Kolulu asked, shocked at the size of the scar.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Ryan smiled, "Can you show me where your room is Kolulu?" She nodded.

"Thank you. Oh, Lori, may I go upstairs?" Ryan asked.

"You're too polite for you own good, you know that but that doesn't mean I forgive you for calling out that spell in the park. Go ahead." Lori smiled.

"I understand." Ryan smiled and he and Kolulu headed upstairs.

"Kori, are you awake?" Ryan asked, opening the door.

"Why did you do it?" Kori asked, without looking at him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Kori..." Ryan said.

She started to cry, "You know I don't like that part of me…"

"Kori, he didn't mean to. Actually he found out something good." Kolulu said, trying to cheer up her sister.

"Like what? That I tried to hold it back?" She cried.

"A new spell appeared. It causes you to change back into yourself..." Ryan said.

"Please… just don't do that again…" Kori cried.

"At least you change back…" Kolulu said to herself and walked out.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan said, giving Kori a comforting hug.

"Is she ok?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, she's fine now, I guess she is a little shook up from what happened." Kolulu said

"I guess we will go to the hotel now." Ryan said, coming downstairs with Kori, "Unless… you want to stay here with your sister?" Kori nodded happily.

"Is she allowed to spend the night?" Ryan asked.

"Stop doing that." Lori laughed, "Sure she can."

"Ok, I'm gone. See ya everyone." Ryan said and walked out the door. Everyone starred at the door with a confused look.

Ryan opened the door and peeked back in, "Sorry, I'm just tired see ya."

"He acts just like Rykun but a much older version of him." Kori laughed.

"Who's Rykun?" Zatch asked.

"A boy from the mamodo world that we all use to play with before we got sent here." Kolulu said.

"He's sweet and kind and funny and cute and…" Kori started to say.

"We get it!" everyone said. Kori turned red from embarrassment.

"He sounds nice." Zatch smiled.

"He is." Kori blushed.

"It time for us to go Lori." Kiyo said.

"Alright." She smiled.

"Ready Zatch?"

"Yep"

"Bye everyone!" they both said.

"Bye!" Kiyo and Zatch walked out of the door and Lori locked it behind them.

"Well, it's still kind of early, do you want to go back to the park? Lori asked. They both nodded and ran to put their shoes on.

"Kids…" Lori laughed to herself.

Within minutes, the girls were ready and walked straight to the park.

----------

The girls walked to the playground, toward the swings while Lori sat on the bench near another young female.

"Sisters…" Lori said to her.

"I know, I got a little brother over there." The girl smiled and pointed towards the boy in the sandbox, "I'm sorry, my name is Sherrice."

"And I'm… Wait did you say Sherrice?" Lori asked, shocked.

"Yes, have we met before?" Sherrice asked.

"You don't remember me?" Lori asked.

Sherrice glance at her for a while, "I don't think so…"

"Wow, was it really that long?" Lori said, "It's me Lori."

"Lori? I don't remember a Lori." Sherrice said, trying not to laugh.

"So why are you smiling?" Lori said. Sherrice couldn't help it as she started laughing.

"Lori I already knew that was you."

"Well you didn't change." Lori laughed.

* * *

Me: So Sephy, how did you like the story? 

Sephiroth: Call me that one more time...

Me: What? You're going to do that glowing ball thing agian?

Sephiroth: Why aren't you afraid?

Me: I played Resident Evil 4 at night with the lights off this weekend...

Sephiroth: Nothing should scare you now...

Me: There is only one thing... Algebra 2...


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hopefully, you found the last chapter... enjoyable...

Kori: I didn't...

Me: How many times I have to say I'm sorry?

Kori: Until you buy me a Shippo toy like Rykun...

Me: -sigh- Fine but not Shippo, how about... Miroku?

Kori: No!

Me: Sesshomaru? Naraku? Kohaku? Hakudoshi?

Kori: Hmm... nah, coward, nope, Ok!

Me: So you want Hakudoshi?

Kori: Yeah he's cuter than Shippo!

Me: Weird... anyway on to the story, so I can buy her this toy...

* * *

Kolulu was on the swings, minding her own business when a boy walked up behind her and got hit.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry." She said, worried. The boy picked himself up from the ground.

"I'm fine." The boy smiled, brushing off the grass on his pants.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Kolulu asked again.

"I'm fine Kolulu." He smiled.

"How do you know my name?" she said.

"Because… I'm here to burn your book and send you back to the mamodo world!" the boy laughed evilly, scaring Kolulu.

"I'm also here to burn Kori's book too. Muahahahaha." The boy laughed and started chasing Kolulu around the park.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kori yelled and ran after the boy. Kolulu ran under the slide, hoping that the mamodo wouldn't find her.

"Aha! Found you! Now I only have one thing to say…" the boy laughed chaotically.

"What's… that...?" Kolulu said, terrified. The boy came up close to her as she closed her eyes; she then felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"You're it." He smiled. Kori snuck up behind him and jumped on his shoulders, trying to hold him down.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts Kori!" he yelled, while Kori was just punching the hell out of him.

"This is what you get for messin' with my sister!" Kori yelled.

"Kori, stop it. Look at him, don't you know who he is?" Kolulu laughed.

Kori stopped punching and leaned over to see the boy's face.

"Uh oh…" Kori said, standing up.

"I won't be doing that again, you hit hard." The boy said, picking himself up and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Rykun…" Kori said, then she realized what she just said and jumped into Rykun's arms.

"Rykun!" She cried.

"I know… I missed you too." He said, holding her tight.

"Aww…" Kolulu smiled. She was happy for her sister.

"Where have you been?" Kori asked.

"I don't know, I think it was called the United something." Rykun said, scratching the back of his head.

"I missed you so much…" Kori said.

"Did you meet anyone?" Kolulu asked.

"Umm, Kido and Rops." He said.

"Sherrice!" Rykun yelled.

"What Rykun?" Sherrice yelled from the bench. Both Lori and Sherrice got up and walked to the mamodos.

"Cool, you made friends." Sherrice smiled.

She kneeled down to Kori and Kolulu's height, "What are your names?"

"I'm Kolulu."

"And I'm Kori."

"Pretty." Sherrice smiled.

"And I'm Rykun." He said.

"I know you, duh!" Sherrice yelled.

"Not you, her." Rykun pointed to Lori.

"Hi Rykun, I'm Lori."

"You two look just alike." Sherrice smiled.

"Thank you." Kori held on to Rykun's arm.

"Aww. That so cute." Sherrie squealed. Rykun and Kori started blushing.

"So your Rykun's mamodo right?" Sherrice asked.

"Rykun's not my book owner, he's my boyfriend..." Kori blushed.

"Sorry, you might know him as Ryan." Sherrice smiled.

"Why did you call him Rykun?" Kolulu asked.

"Because back in middle school, his mom came in the class and called him that. Ever since then, everyone calls him Rykun." Lori explained.

"Oh I see." Kolulu said, _"I wonder does Zeno have a nickname?" _

"Come on it's getting late, let's all go back to my house." Lori said.

----------

When they got to Lori's house, Sherrice sat down in the dining room talking with Lori while Kolulu, Kori and Rykun were talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe we found each other like that." Kori said.

"I know." Rykun said, then Kori's hair caught his attention, "Hey you got you hair in a ponytail."

"Well that was late." Kori said. Kolulu quietly laughed to herself.

"Sorry, there is nothing wrong with it. Actually it's pretty." He smiled.

Kori's whole face turned red, "Th-thank you…"

"Did you meet anyone yet?" Rykun asked.

"Umm, Zatch." Kolulu said, "But he doesn't remember anyone."

"Why?"

"I don't know, his book owner said that he only remembers his name and why he is here." Kolulu stated.

"What about you Kori?" Rykun asked.

Kori was having a daydream about her and Rykun.

"Kori?"

"Huh? What?" She said, coming back into reality.

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Kido and Zatch." She said.

"Wait a minute, how did you know where to find us?" Kolulu asked.

"Actually I didn't know, I was at Sherrice's house when I… never mind."

"What?"

"You change into your demon form, that why I came…" Rykun said, looking down at the floor.

There was a long silence between them.

"Ready for bed guys?" Lori asked, walking over to them.

"Yes." The girls said.

"Rykun, we will stay over here for tonight, ok?" Sherrice said.

"Ok." He smiled. Everyone got ready for bed, took thier showers and Lori gave Rykun and Sherrice some sleeping clothes.

"Sorry, it was the only one's I had left…" Lori said.

"You actually look pretty cute in pink." Sherrice smiled. Rykun was wearing an all pink pajama outfit.

"Leave me alone…" Rykun said.

"You do…" Kori blushed, _"But you look cute anyway…" _

"Thank you…" He blushed.

"Kori, you will sleep in Kolulu's room and Rykun, I guess you can sleep in the guest room." Lori said.

"Where will Sherrice sleep?" Rykun asked.

"I will sleep on the couch." Sherrice said.

"No, I will sleep on the couch, you will sleep in the room." Rykun insisted.

"Fine. Whatever." Sherrice said and walked up the stairs, "Good night."

"Good night." Everyone said, except for Rykun. He was already asleep on the floor. Lori sighed and smiled.

"Well, I guess today was a tiresome day for him." She picked him up and gently laid him on the couch. She then went to the hall closet and pull out some cover for him.

"There, come on now let's go to sleep." Lori smiled.

"Ok." The girls said. Lori and Kolulu headed upstairs while Kori was looking at Rykun sleep.

"Goodnight…" She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran upstairs.

"Goodnight… Kori…" he said in his sleep.

* * *

Kori: Look Rykun, I got a Hakudoshi plush toy. 

Rykun: Shippo is still better...

Kori: Is not.

Rykun: Is too

Kori: Is not.

Rykun: Is too.

Me: Rykun, there is something I need to teach you about women.

Rykun: Hm?

Me: Never get into a arguement with another woman, unless you know you're right, until then you can never win.

Rykun: Watch me. Is too.

Kori: Is not.

Me: -sighs-


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I saw Zatch bell on youtube and "he" got his book burned... No it wasn't Zatch, it was someone else, (i just dont want to spoil it for anyone.) But if you want to know who he is, look at the 8th person under my favorite characters in my profile.

Kori: Is not!

Rykun: Is too!

Kori: Is too!

Rykun: Is not, Final!

Kori: Thank you! -kisses Rykun on the cheek and walks out the room-

Rykun: Huh?

Me: I told you... On to the story...

* * *

The next morning, 

"Weird…"

"Wasn't she sleeping in your room, Kolulu?"

"Yeah, but…"

Kori was sleeping right next to Rykun on the couch. Lori's couch actually looks like a smaller version of a bed.

"But it is kinda cute though." Sherrice smiled.

"Let's leave them alone." Lori smiled. The girls left the room and went into the dining room.

"Lori, where is your phone?" Sherrice asked.

"Over there, why?" Lori pointed to the phone near the edge of the table.

"I need to call my dad." Sherrice said. Sherrice got up, picked up the phone, and dialed her dad's number.

"Hello?" a deep voice said.

"Hey dad."

"Where were you? I waited near the gate."

"Sorry, I meet an old friend and I spent the night at her house."

"Well at least you are safe. Your stuff is at the house."

"Ok, thank you dad."

"No problem, but one question though."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have an extra suitcase with boy clothes in it?"

"Uhh… I will have to show you better than I can tell you."

"You didn't…"

"No I didn't do that!"

"Oh never mind then."

"Do you know where the park is dad?"

"Yeah on Hollow St. Why?"

"Just checking."

"Ok, I got to go now, call me when you're ready to go. Bye Sherrice."

"Bye dad."

There was a knock at the door.

"It's nine o'clock! Who knocks at the door at nine?" Lori sighed and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" Lori asked.

"Rusty Shakleford, I'm here to deliver a package." A voice said.

Lori sighed and opened the door, "Why do you always do that?"

"I don't know it's just me I guess." Ryan smiled, "Where's Kori?"

"Over there, sleeping." Lori pointed to the couch. Ryan walked inside and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the couch, "Who's he?"

"That's Rykun." Sherrice said.

"Cool- Wait, is that you Sherrice?" Ryan said.

"Hi…" she waved and blushed.

"Hi…" he blushed. Everyone paused for like five minutes.

"So… how life's everyone?" Ryan asked.

"Good." Kolulu said.

"Same here." Lori said.

"Fine…" Sherrice quietly said.

"What?" Ryan said, putting his hand behind his ear.

"Fine."

"What?" he smiled.

"Fine!"

"What?"Ryan laughed, "Just kidding, good to hear."

"Kori was right, a grown up version of Rykun." Kolulu laughed, "And she's a grown up version of Kori."

Everyone started laughing except for Ryan, who was completely confused.

"Right… so why is Kori sleeping on the couch with him?" Ryan asked. The girls shrugged their shoulders.

"She was there when we woke up." Lori said.

"So that means…" Ryan paused.

"Yep." Sherrice nodded.

"She finally found him." He smiled, "Good for her."

"When did you meet her?" Sherrice asked.

"Right before school started Friday. She was on the sidewalk crying, that why I was late to school that day." He said.

"You really are nice." Lori said.

"Yeah, I know! Splee!" Ryan smiled.

"Splee!" Sherrice said.

"You watch that show too?"

"Yep."

"How did you meet him?" Ryan asked.

"After school, at the park." Sherrice said.

"And Lori how about you?"

"The same way you met Kori." Lori said.

"What now?" Ryan asked.

"I'm hungry." Kolulu said, tugging of Lori's shirt.

"I guess breakfast." Lori smiled and walk in the kitchen.

"I'll help." Sherrice said. "Me too, I love to cook." Ryan laughed.

Kolulu smiled and then walked to the couch.

"They look happy together…" She said to herself.

"Give me that!" Lori yelled from the kitchen.

"Never!" Ryan said and ran out the kitchen with a spatula in his hand, Lori was right behind him.

"Crap, I forgot she was on the track team…" Ryan said.

"Give it…" Lori said.

"Fine…" Ryan said in defeat, "You have won the battle but not the war!"

"What was that?" Lori said.

"Nothing." Ryan started whistling as they both walked back into the kitchen.

Kolulu started to laugh as Kori started waking up.

"I had such a nice dream." Kori yawned and started stretching.

"What was it about?" Kolulu asked.

"I was sleeping so peacefully with Rykun." She blushed.

"Your dream came true." Kolulu smiled. Kori looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Look." Kori turned her head to where she was pointing.

"He… he… I… he… was sleeping with us?" Kori stammered.

"No, you came down here and slept with him on the couch." (A/N: No, it wasn't like that, if you were thinking that way. And if you were, I will pray for you.)

"Well… I … uhh…" Kori was speechless.

"I guess you were sleepwalking." Kolulu said.

"I guess so…" Kori said, looking at Rykun sleep, _"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" _

"Shippo…" Rykun said in his sleep.

"Who's Shippo?" Kolulu asked. Kori shrugged her shoulders.

"Kori… Kori Meneake… I like that…" He said in his sleep again. Kori whole face just turned red and she ran to the bathroom.

"Wow…" Kolulu smiled.

"What wrong with Kori?" Sherrice asked, walke dout of the kitchen.

"I don't know, she just heard Rykun say 'Kori Meneake' and ran to the bathroom." Kolulu told her.

"I think I know why." Ryan said.

"Why?" Sherrice asked.

"Hmm… If he is thinking about what I'm thinking about, then he is probably thinking about the same thing I'm thinking about." Ryan said. ( A/N: Did you catch that? If you didn't then read the rest of it.)

Sherrice and Kolulu sweatdropped, "What?"

"He's probably dreaming about marrying Kori." Ryan said.

"Aww that's so cute!" Sherrice squealed.

"Just like you…" Ryan said, under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

"I'm going to go check on Kori, be right back." Kolulu said and walked to the bathroom.

"Lori?" Ryan said.

"Yes?"

"Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah, just need to clean up a little."

"Let me help. The mess is my fault anyway."

"Ok."

Ryan kissed Sherrice on the cheek and walked in the kitchen.

_"He…he… he…" _Sherrice couldn't even put it into words.

"Look at me, I'm helping." Sherrice heard Ryan said from the kitchen.

"Don't mess with that! Or that! Or that!" Lori yelled.

"Well, what can I mess with?"

"The rag and wipe the counter off."

"Fine…"

Sherrice was in tears, laughing. Both Ryan and Lori peeked around the corner.

"See, I told you it would work." Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, you were right." Lori said.

"So all this time Sherrice had a mamodo too…" Ryan sighed, "I don't want her to get hurt…"

"Don't worry, she already been in three battles and won one of them" Lori smiled.

"One more than us, me and Kori got into a fight right after I met her. I think it was some dude named Rey… Reyku… Reykom… whatever we beat him easily and burned his book but Kori didn't want to fight anymore."

----------

"I can't believe…" Kori said while washing her face.

"Kori, you ok?" Kolulu asked through the door.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Can I come in?" Kolulu asked. Kori unlocked the door to let her sister in.

"Well at least you know he cares about you." Kolulu said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah but…" Kori blushed.

"But what? He loves you and you love him, right." Kolulu said.

"Right but…" "There is no 'but', you love him and he loves you, end of story." Kolulu told her. Kori stood there shocked for a while and then gave Kolulu a hug.

"It's a good thing you're my sister." Kori smiled.

"Same here." Kolulu said, hugging her sister tight. They both walked out the bathroom to see that Rykun was up looking for something.

"Good morning." Kolulu said.

"Good morning." Rykun smiled and started looking through Sherrice's purse, "Yay I found it!" Rykun was holding his Shippo toy in his hands.

"What's that?" Kori asked.

"It's Shippo." Rykun smiled and started playing with it, "Sherrice made it."

"I got something like that too." Kolulu smiled and ran upstairs. She came back down with a doll in her hands, "Lori made this one for me, her name is Tina."

"She's so pretty." Kori smiled.

"Thank you." Kolulu smiled. Rykun and Kolulu started playing with their toys while Kori was just looking at them, thinking.

_"I wish I had one…" _

"Here you go." Rykun smiled. He handed her his Shippo toy.

"But it's yours…" Kori said.

"And now it's yours." Rykun smiled, "For now anyway."

"Thank you…" Kori blushed. Rykun got up and walked to the kitchen to see what Sherrice was doing.

"Sherrice, I'm hungry…" Rykun said, softly.

"Don't worry, breakfast is ready." Sherrice smiled. Rykun then noticed Ryan in the kitchen and tugged on Sherrice's shirt.

"Sherrice, who is he?" He whispered.

"That's Ryan, Kori's book owner." She whispered back.

"Hey Rykun." Ryan smiled.

"Hello…" He shyly said, "How do you know my name?"

"Because that's all Kori been saying for the past two days and then when I saw you two sleeping on the couch together-

"What!" Rykun face turned beet red, "What do you mean 'sleeping on the couch together'?"

"You-were-sleeping-with-Kori-on-the-couch." Ryan smiled.

Rykun was speechless, "So then she must have…"

"Yep, we heard it all." Ryan smiled.

"It's actually kind of cute though." Sherrice smiled.

"Kori Meneake…" Ryan smiled. Rykun couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry, she probably feels the way about you." he said.

"You think so?"

"Ryan might be an idiot at times…"

"Thank you...Hey!"

"But he knows a thing or two about love." Lori smiled.

"Thank you…" Rykun blushed.

"Kolulu! Kori! Breakfast is ready." Lori called.

Meanwhile, someone was beside a tree near Lori's house, talking to another person beside him:

"When Zatch comes back over, we will attack them all at once." The small figure said.

"Right." The taller figure said.

* * *

Me: Who is the mystery figure? Is it Rops? Or Dr. Riddles (hopitalized)? Or Tia? Or possibly Zatch? Maybe it's Kagome? (Weird...) 

Rykun: I hope is Tia...

Kori: What?!

Me: Uh oh...


	10. Chapter 10

I was playing Halo in my class today and got shot up. The good news is that i came in 5th place. The bad news, well... you'll see.. on to the story...

* * *

"Huh?" Ryan stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" Sherrice asked.

"Kiyo and Zatch are coming back over right?" Ryan asked Lori.

"Yeah, Why?" "Something bad is going to happen…" Ryan said.

"Don't say that…" Sherrice said.

"But it's true, you can't feel it?"

"Whatever that is…" Rykun said, catching everyone attention, "He's powerful…"

_"Damn… I never felt anything like this before." _Ryan shuddered. There was a knock on the door. Lori got up from the table and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Apollo."

"Who?"

"Lori, let him in please." Rykun said.

"Alright." She opened the door to let Apollo in.

"Hello, Everyone I need to talk to you now."

"What wrong Apollo and where's Rops?" Sherrice asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Not Rops…" Rykun said.

"Yeah, it was by someone very powerful."

"Let's go…" Ryan said.

"What?"

"We have to get Zatch and Kiyo."

"Alright."

Lori, Sherrice, Rykun, Kori and Kolulu got dressed while Ryan and Apollo waited on them. Everyone walked out the door and followed Lori to where Kiyo lived. They cut through the park and found him playing with Zatch.

"I don't feel to good..." Kori said.

"Don't worry, you won't have to fight, I will protect you." Rykun smiled.

"Kiyo we got trouble!" Lori said.

"Zaker!" Kiyo said. Zatch fired a lighting bolt from his mouth towards the gap between Sherrice and Lori.

"Kiyo what are you-

"Did you think that would actually work?" A voice said from behind them.

"That's him everyone, the mamodo who burned Rops' book." Apollo said.

"This mamodo has a name." He said, angrily.

"Zeno…" Zatch said.

"Oops, I guess I didn't erase everything." Zeno laughed, "Say it Dufort."

"Zaker!"

_"He got the same spell?" _Kiyo thought. A blue lighting bolt came from Zeno's hand and hit Lori's book in a flash.

"What? No, Kolulu!" Lori cried.

"Kolulu!" Kori cried as she saw her sister disappearing.

"Don't worry everyone…" Kolulu smiled, "Kori, tell him how I feel ok?"

"Alright…" Kori sniffled.

"Bye Lori, bye everyone." Kolulu said and disappeared back to the mamodo world.

"How could you?" Lori yelled, with tears running down her face.

"Your lucky I didn't hit you." Zeno snarled.

"Come on." Apollo said and took Lori to a safer place.

"Zaker." Dufort shouted again. Zeno then aimed for Kori and fired. "RaSheild!" Kiyo shouted. A wall of electricity came up form the ground and stopped the attack.

_"It didn't bounce back."_

"Damn you!" Ryan shouted and charged for Zeno.

"Get out my face!" he shouted and kicked Ryan towards the table.

"Damn…" he said before he fainted.

"Ryan… Ryan!" Sherrice shouted and ran towards him.

"Zaker!" Kiyo shouted, making Zatch fire another lighting bolt from his mouth. Zeno simply dodged it.

"First Kolulu, then you aim for Kori and then Ryan…" Rykun was getting angry.

"Zeno!" Zatch and Rykun shouted and charged for Zeno.

"Ah, ah, ah, that won't work." Zeno smiled and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Rykun growled.

"Rykun! Winrusen!" Sherrice shouted. Rykun wings grew and he flew up in the air to get a bird's eye view.

"There!" Rykun pointed.

"Zaker!" Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired another lighting bolt but Zeno then disappeared again.

"Is he just toying with us…?" Kiyo said.

"Wake up Ryan, wake up!" Sherrice cried.

"What? Damn, what hit me?" Ryan said, holding his head, "Oh yeah Zeno."

"Ryan…" Sherrice said, worried.

"I'm ok now." Ryan noticed that both their books where glowing, "Looks like we got some new spells." Sherrice opened the book to find that four new spells appeared.

"Zambousen!" Rykun started moving at the same speed as Zeno.

"Heh, heh, I remember this spell." He laughed.

"So what? You still can't match up to me." Zeno said.

"Really? Kiyo get ready." Rykun yelled.

"Right." Kiyo said.

"Wait, what are you-

"Sherrice!"

"Reguk!" Rykun spread out his hands and a big gust of wind formed around Zeno, restricting all his movements.

"Grr… let me go!" he snarled.

"Kiyo!" Zatch yelled.

"Zakeruga!" Zatch fired a straighter Zaker from his mouth and hit Zeno directly but all he did was laugh.

"Still to weak…" he laughed and broke free from Rykun's spell and returning to Dufort's side.

"Sherrice, the next one!"

"Recor!" Rykun hands started glowing, "Good." He flew over to Kori and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Much better." She smiled, "Ryan I'm ready!"

"Alright! Zaru-

"Don't! Sherrice!"

"Fine by me, Resiuk!" Rykun wings started glowing and he plucked one of his feathers off and put it in Kori's hair.

"There." He smiled.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Ryan go ahead and say one of her spells now."

"Alright, Zarudo!" Kori was scared for a moment, but then she noticed she didn't transform, she now had wings.

"Cool, Rykun transferred his power to her." Sherrice smiled.

"Why…" She gasped, "Your wings!" Rykun's wings started disappearing from his back.

"I know… don't worry." He smiled, "But until this spell wears off, you will have to stay away from me, ok?"

"O-ok…"

"Sherrice!"

"Winrusen!" Rykun started screaming in pain as he was turning into a demon.

"Rykun you got..." she said as she was reaching out her hand towards him.

"Stay back!" He growled.

"Rykun, why…?" Sherrice said as she saw the demon Rykun charging for Zeno.

"Wow… you changed… so what?" Zeno said, dully. Rykun came at him with full speed and managed to hit Zeno high up in the air. He then jumped up and started slashing away at Zeno.

"Who's the weak one now?" Rykun laughed.

Sherrice glanced over at Ryan's book, _"How come I can read his book?" _Sherrice placed her hand on Ryan's book.

"Zikaido!" Ryan and Sherrice shouted.

"Huh?" Using Rykun's power, Kori threw wind blades at Zeno from the ground and hit him.

"Now it's our turn… Zakeruga!" Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired another straight Zaker and hit Zeno as well. Zeno fell out of the sky and hit the ground hard.

"Grr… Dufort!" he said picked himself up.

"Right, Jauro Zakeruga!" Zeno opened up his palm a ring of lighting formed and shot multiple Zakerugas at everyone. Everyone dodged it but it scraped Ryan's book causing it to burn.

"Kori!" Ryan shouted.

Kori just smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"I lost… Rykun!" she shouted, taking the feather out of her hair. Rykun then turned back to normal.

"Mmm, my head hurts…" Rykun said, holding his head.

"Rykun!" Kori shouted again. He turned around to see that Kori was disappearing.

"Kori!" Rykun shouted with tears running down his face. He ran up to her and held her close to him.

"Tell Zeno that Kolulu loves him…" she said.

"I will…" She started to cry, "Rykun…" Rykun and Kori closed their eyes and shared a kiss.

"Kori Meneake… I like that too… bye big brother." she smiled before she returned to the mamodo world.

"Damn it!" Ryan shouted.

"Kori…" Zatch said.

"Rykun…" Sherrice said. The book in her hands started glowing again, this time it was too bight to look at.

"It's so bright…but I can read it, Gi-Winursen. Rykun body started glowing as white armor formed around him.

"Armor?" Kiyo said. When he was finish, the armor covered his body except for his head.

"Now… Gi- Zamboik!" Rykun formed a tornado that formed and trapped Zeno and Dufort inside, but Zeno managed to push Dufort out of the way.

"What are you doing? Arrrg!" The wind blades that formed inside the tornado were cutting Zeno.

"That's a lot of power…" Kiyo said.

"It is…" Zatch added on. Ryan was looking at how Sherrice was putting all her energy in this spell. He then got up and placed his hand on the book, the book then glowed even brighter.

"Come on Sherrice, let's finish this." He smiled.

"Right." She smiled.

"Kiyo! Zatch! Get ready!" Rykun shouted.

"Right!" they yelled.

"Ready?" Ryan said.

"Gigano Zamoruk!" Sherrice and Ryan shouted. Rykun put all his strength into this spell as his constricted the tornado and almost crushed Zeno inside. Rykun then formed a ball of wind inside his palm and threw it at Zeno. Zeno couldn't move as the ball slammed into his chest, causing him to scream in pain.

"Now!" Rykun yelled.

Kiyo and Zatch ran behind Dufort. "Zaker!" Kiyo pointed to the book in Dufort's hand. The attack connected and Zeno's book began to burn. Zeno fell to the ground, unable to move at all.

Rykun walked over to Zeno and kneeled down, "Why?"

"None... of… your... business!" Zeno yelled as was disappearing.

"Sherrice let me heal him please."

"Recor!" Rykun healed Zeno and he stood up.

"Before you go, I want to know something." Rykun smiled as the armor began to fade.

"What?"

"You remember Kolulu right?"

"What about her?"

"She likes you." Zeno face was in shock but before he completely disappeared, Rykun saw a smile on his face.

_"I think he likes her too..." _Rykun smiled.

"You look tired Sherrice." Ryan said.

"A little, but answer this."

"Yeah?"

"Did you actually read that spell?"

"Yeah why?"

"Prove it." She smiled handing him the book.

"Alright." Ryan flipped to the first page, "Winrusen!"

"To tell you the truth, I could read your book to Ryan."

"I know you could." He smiled. Rykun wings grew back and he flew to Ryan.

"You can read my book too?" he said shocked.

"Yep." Ryan smiled.

"Two book readers, your lucky kid." Kiyo smiled.

"I'm not a kid…"

"Sorry." Kiyo said.

"Hey Zatch." Rykun waved.

"So you must be Rykun?" Zatch said.

"Yep and I though you couldn't remember anything." He smiled.

"I can't but Kori told me about you." Zatch smiled.

"You got a lot of power inside you Rykun." Kiyo said.

"Thank you."

"Rykun what was with the armor?" Ryan asked.

"I guess because my mom is a Valkyrie." Rykun said.

"A Valkyrie huh? _So then, that makes Rykun a..._"

"Good job out there Zatch, you too Rykun." Kiyo said.

"Thank you."

"Rykun, are you ok?" Sherrice asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Kori was sent back…"

"I'm fine, I will see her shortly anyway." Rykun said, "Zatch you ready?"

"Huh?" Zatch said, confused.

"Sherrice say it."

"I can't, I'm too tired, Ryan you do this one."

"Fine by me, Winrusen!" Ryan shouted.

"Wait a minute, I thought you wanted to heal him."

"I don't want to fight…"

"But you have to, Recor." Ryan said.

"Aaahh... huh?" Zatch was looking at Rykun, who wasn't doing anything.

"Gotcha." Ryan and Rykun laughed. Zatch pouted and walked back to Kiyo, who was also laughing.

"Sherrice… Ryan…" Rykun said.

"Yeah?" they both said.

"Let Zatch burn my book…"

"What? Why?" Sherrice cried.

"I just don't feel like fighting anymore…"

"But… But…"

"Sherrice…" Ryan said.

"I don't want him to go! Not yet!" Sherrice yelled.

"I don't either but still…" Ryan said, handing Rykun his book.

"Thank you… Sherrice, don't worry I will see you again." Rykun smiled, even though he was in tears.

Rykun walked over to Zatch and Kiyo, handing him his book.

"Burn it…"

"No! I won't!" Zatch yelled.

"Please do it… I don't feel like fighting anymore…"

"No!" Zatch cried.

"Zatch… he has been through enough…" Kiyo said, "Zaker…" The blast hit Rykun's book and he started to disappear.

"Kiyo, why did you make me do that?" Zatch cried.

"Don't worry about it Zatch…" Rykun smiled.

"Rykun!" Sherrice yelled running to him.

"Don't worry big sister, you will see me again. That is if Zatch can become king." Rykun smiled.

"I will, I will become king, a kind king like Kolulu wanted me to be."

"Good… Ryan take care of my big sister ok?"

"You got it…"

"Bye Sherrice… Bye everyone…" Rykun said and gave Sherrice a hug before he left.

* * *

Me: -Sigh- It seems that I rushed it alittle... 

Sherrice: -Sigh- you didn't...

Me: Oh well... one more and i'm done...


	11. Chapter 11

Me: They said I couldn't do it... they said it didn't exist... But there it is, the great Cheese Pants Mountian! Now to summon it... Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu! (I'm so addicted to Naruto, it not even funny...)

Rykun: Weird... too much Naruto...

Kori: Double weird... way too much Naruto...

Sherrice: Where is it? I want to see it! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! Yay! I win!

Me: Fine... Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!

Rykun and Kori: -sigh- On to the story... -walks out the room to go watch Inuyasha-

* * *

16 years later… 

Zatch became King of the Mamodo and stopped the fighting for the crown. Now it's pased down by bloodline. He married Tia and had a boy and a girl, Zane and Tira.

Rykun became Zatch's personal bodyguard and the Commander of all the armed forces, even though he just stares at the clouds all day. (I thought he didn't like to fight.) He married Kori and had two girls; Divine and Angel.

Kido became Zatch's royal advisor and had a son named Kidd. and Kidd looks just like his dad except taller.

Rops became Zatch's number one builder and had a daughter of his own named Tangle (She can talk and understand what her dad is telling her.)

Kanchome became a comedian (Surprisingly, he was pretty good.) and had a daughter as well named Rushka (After his sister on Earth.)

Last but not lease, Zeno became Zatch's overseer, helping him with the Kingdom and family issues. He married Kolulu and had a boy and a girl; Zaku and Kelona (Sorry Sarah303, I hope you don't mind.) Zeno became a nicer person over the years (with Kolulu's help of course) but he still got some issues with Zatch but now it's just typical brother stuff.

While on Earth,

Sherrice and Ryan got married and had twins; a boy and a girl (What's up with everyone having a boy and a girl?); Lance and Kara.

Kiyo and Megumi got married as well and had two boys (Finally!) named Keiji and Roldan.

----------

Now back to the Mamodo World:

Rykun was on his break, eating some chicken flavered ramen (Yay, noodles!), when something hit him upside his head.

"What the- huh?" Rykun looked down at the floor to see that it was a toy on the ground. He face lit up as he recognized it.

"Shippo! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Uncle!" two kids shouted and ran up to Rykun.

"Umm, I'm not your Uncle." Rykun smiled.

"Yes you are, mommy told us so." The girl said.

"Mommy? By any chance, is your mom named Sherrice?"

"Yes, my name is Sherrice." A woman said, standing at the door.

"Sherrice…" Rykun said.

"Hey little bro, I thought you were suppose to see me not the other way around." She smiled.

"And I can't believe you forgot about me!" A grown man said.

"Ryan?"

"In the flesh, Splee!" Ryan laughed.

Rykun ran up to them and gave them each a big hug.

"Ok, ok, let go." They laughed.

"Sorry." Rykun said and let them go.

"You grew up little brother." Sherrice smiled.

"Thank you. So these must be your kids."

"Yep little Lance and Kara." Ryan smiled.

"They look just like you, but why does Kara have a pink streak in her hair and Lance have a white streak in his?" Rykun asked. Sherrice and Ryan just shrugged their shoulders.

"How did you get here?"

"Zatch brought us here along with everyone else's book owner. Megumi was there, she's hot!" Ryan shouted.

"What was that?" Sherrice said angrily.

"Nothing, I said you're hot!" Ryan said.

"You bet-

Ryan kissed her on the lips.

"You know I don't love anyone but you."

"Eww! Dad!" the kids shouted.

"Your only eight now, when you grow up you will be doing the same thing." Ryan smiled.

The kids stick out their tongue in disgust, "Ick!"

"What about you and Kori huh?" Ryan snickered.

"Umm… uhhh…" Rykun blushed and pulled out his wallet, showing a picture of him and Kori on their wedding day.

"Yay!" Sherrice shouted.

"Where is she?" Ryan smiled.

"At home… with the kids…" Rykun blushed.

"Yay!" Sherrice shouted again, "Let's go see them."

"Ok. Wait here, I got to tell Zatch."

"Ok." Everyone said.

Rykun headed out the door and towards Zatch's chamber while everyone was waiting in the break room. He then came back with a smile on his face.

"So can you get off work?" Sherrice asked.

"Yep, but I wasn't really suppose to be working today."

"Why?"

"He told me that he already said that he was going to bring everyone back, I guess I sorta…forgot." Rykun laughed nervously.

"That's Rykun for ya…" Sherrice sighed.

"Come on let's go." Lance said.

"Yeah, I want to see Auntie." Kara smiled.

"Ok, calm down kids." Ryan said. They all headed out the door and outside the castle.

"Ready?" Rykun smiled.

"Kids', your going to love this." Sherrice smiled.

"Winrusen!" Rykun spread his wings.

"Wow!" the twins said in awe.

"Reguk!" he shouted, "Alright huddle close together now."

They did what he said and Rykun started picking them up in the air.

"We're so high up." Kara smiled.

"Now hang on. Zambousen!" Rykun dragged them through the sky as he was flying low on the ground. They arrive at a sub-mansion type house within moments.

"And I thought our house was big… and I'm a chemist." Ryan said.

"Same here." Sherrice said, "Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, Mike Jones?" Ryan laughed. Sherrice sighed. Rykun let then down gently and released the wind around them.

"We're here." Rykun said and opened the door.

"Daddy!" two kids shouted and ran up to Rykun to give him a hug.

"Hey Sweetie." Kori smiled and kissed him.

"Auntie!" Lance and Kara shouted and gave Kori a hug.

"Auntie? You mean…"

"Yep, Sherrice and Ryan got married."

"Yay!"

"And couldn't be happier." Ryan said.

"What are your names?" Sherrice smiled.

"I'm Divine."

"And I'm Angel."

"Divine and Angel, it's so cute!" Sherrice squealed.

"Why Divine and Angel?" Ryan said to Rykun.

"When I returned back to the mamodo world 16 years ago, my mom told me that I was one of them." Rykun smiled.

"I knew it."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kori smiled and walked to the door, "Who is it?"

"Open the door!"

"Zeku…"

"Ouch! Please…" Kori laughed and opened the door.

"Hey Sis." Kolulu said.

"Hey. Hey Zeno."

"Grr…" Zeno growled.

"Zeku…" Kolulu said, ready to hit him again.

"Sorry, hello!" he bowed, scared that he was going to get hit again. The kids beside him started laughing.

"Hey Zaku and Kelona, how are you?"

"Fine, where's Divine and Angel?" they both asked.

"They're over there playing with your other cousins."

"Other cousins?"

"Yep, Lance and Kara."

"Hi." The twins said.

"Hi, want to play tag?"

"Sure!"

"Us too!" Divine and Angel said. The kids ran out the door to the front yard.

"Kids…" Rykun said.

"I'm not a kid!" they heard Divine and Angel shout.

"Just like you." Sherrice laughed.

"So bro, how are you?" Rykun asked.

"Whatever…" Zeno said. Kolulu elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fine!"

"Good to hear." Rykun laughed.

"When are Zatch and Tia coming?" Kolulu asked.

"They should be here shortly, they're at the castle right now with Kiyo and Megumi and someone else you both might know."

"Huh?" Kori and Kolulu both looked at each other confused.

"I guess you will find out later." Rykun smiled.

"I got an idea, let's go play tag with the kids." Ryan smiled.

"Cool."

"Fine by me."

"Whatever…"

"Yay!"

"Let's go." They walked outside and started playing with the kids.

"Sorry it took so long to come, can we play?" someone asked.

It was Zatch and Tia with their kids, Zane and Tira; Kiyo and Megumi with their boys, Keiji and Roldan; Lori with her son, Koji; Dr. Riddles, Folgore, Apollo, Kido with his son Kidd; Kanchome with his daughter Rushka, and Rops with his daughter Tangle.

"Sure you can, but Divine's it." Angel said.

"No fair… fine." Divine pouted.

"Ok." Divine started chasing after Angel for payback when she tripped over a branch and scraped her knee.

"Divine, are you ok?" Keiji said.

"Here we go again." Rykun and Kori smiled.

* * *

Me: By the way, if you want to know what happened to everyone else during the fight, they were in these places: Megumi and Tia, Hawaii. Dr. Riddles and Kido, America. Folgore and Kanchome, Russia. 

Rykun: Yay Shippo!

Kori: Yay Hakudoshi!

Sherrice: Yay Ryan, we did it!

Me: Yeps... thats it everyone. Thank you all for reading. Now it time to read your stories. Splee!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I'm not finished yet! Splee! By the way congratulate me, I earned my blue belt yesterday.

Rykun: Yay!

Kori: Yay!

Sherrice: Now on to the story!

* * *

"Whoa!" Sherrice woke up with a shock. A frizzy haired Rykun in pink pajamas was sitting next to her on the side of the bed. 

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She smiled, "But that was weird though."

"What's was?"

"I saw myself 16 years in the future and I married Ryan and had twins, Lance and Kara and you was there too you married Kori and had two kids Divine and Angel I think."

"I like that dream I wish I had one like that…" he blushed, "But why would I name my kids after myself?"

"What do you mean?"

"My mom told me that I was a Divine Angel, but I don't know what it means. Oh well, did you anything else happen?"

"Yeah, Zeno, whoever he is, married Kolulu and had two kids, Zaku and Kelona. Who Zatch and Tia are, was king and queen and had to two kids."

"Good for them." He smiled.

"Yeah, Kolulu set him straight." Sherrice laughed.

_"Your dream was better than mine…" _Rykun thought. There was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Rykun said and walked out of the room.

"I like that dream too…" Sherrice blushed.

"Reecy!"

"Don't call me that!" Sherrice yelled and walked out the room. She walked downstairs to see Ryan was on the couch.

"For some reason, you look great with you hair messed up like that." Ryan said.

"Thank you but I still need to straighten it out."

"I'm guessing that no one is up yet?"

"Nope. Kori, Kolulu and Lori are still sleeping, it's only nine or something."

"I guess I'm a little early." Ryan smiled. Sherrice sat down next to him on the couch and curled up beside him.

"I'm cold…" She said.

"Here." Rykun smiled and gave them a comforter.

"Thanks Rykun." Ryan said.

"Your welcome." Rykun sat down in front of the couch and turned on the T.V. While Rykun was watching a Naruto marathon, Sherrice and Ryan were talking.

"I had a weird dream last night." Ryan said.

"What was it about?" Sherrice smiled looking at Rykun copy Rock Lee.

"We had twins together… Lance and Kara."

"What!" Sherrice gasped, "I had that exact same dream. Did Rykun and Kori have two kids name Divine and Angel?"

"Yep, and someone named Zeno married Kolulu."

"I shall show you my speed taijutsu, Leaf Hurricane!" Rykun started running around the living room, doing kicks and punches.

"Rykun, stop that." Sherrice laughed.

"Ok, if I can't do twelve push-ups then I must do umm… Sherrice what's 12+12?"

"24."

"Then I must to 24 sit-ups." Rykun said and started doing push-ups.

"I wonder what is going to happen today?" Sherrice said. Rykun instantly froze and ran over to Sherrice crying.

"I don't want to go!" Rykun cried in Sherrice's chest.

"Whoa. What are you talking about?" Sherrice asked, worried.

"I don't want to go back…" he cried.

"It's alright." Sherrice said sweetly to calm him down, "What happened though?" Sherrice wiped the tears from Rykun's face and sat him on the couch.

"I had dream about a fight…" Rykun sniffled.

"Ok, but what made you cry like that?" Ryan asked.

"Everyone lost…"

"I see…"

"But I won…"

"Ok…"

"And I also knew that I would put both of you in danger so I told Zatch to burn my book…"

"I get it… don't worry Rykun." Sherrice held on to him, "I will do everything in my power to keep you with me."

"The same thing goes with Kori." Ryan smiled.

"What did you mean by both of us?" Sherrice asked.

"Both of you could read each other books."

"I thought only one person could read the book?"

"I don't know how it happened, it just did." Rykun said.

"I know this is going to be a completely random question but… Why are you wearing pink pajamas?" Ryan wondered.

"Leave me alone…" Rykun pouted and started watching T.V. again.

"What?" Ryan laughed.

"Ryan what's that?" Sherrice asked, pointing to Ryan's pocket.

"Something I bought for Kori, it's a InuYasha plush toy." Ryan pulled it out of his pocket, "I think he name is Hakudoshi or something. I hope she's likes it."

"She will…" Rykun said, "Primary Lotus!"

"What's going on?" Lori yawned, coming downstairs.

"Hi Lori." Ryan smiled.

"You're early." Lori smiled.

"Yep, are they still sleeping?"

"Yeah but Kori doesn't look to good…"

"What's wrong with her?" Rykun sprung up.

"I don't know she's probably having a dream or something." Rykun walked pass Lori and up the stairs to go see Kori.

"Now that's a boyfriend." Sherrice smiled.

"Yep." Lori smiled.

Rykun walked into Kolulu's room and walked over to Kori. She was grunting and mumbling in her sleep. Rykun wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Hmm… Rykun… don't go!" She said in her sleep.

_"Is she having the same dream?" _Rykun wondered.

"Rykun!" She screamed and grabbed him. Rykun's lips touched hers as they shared a long kiss. She let go and fell back asleep with a smile on her face. Rykun walked out the room slowly, blushing like he had a fever. He walked back downstairs and sat in front of the T.V.

"Is she ok?" Sherrice asked.

"She's fine!" Rykun shouted by mistake.

"Ok…"

"Sorry…"

"Hey Ryan." Lori said.

"Yeah?"

"Talk with me over here please."

"O…k…" Ryan said and walked over to the table.

"Let's whisper from now on."

"Ok."

"Did you tell her yet?"

Ryan blushed, "No…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know… I…"

"Just tell her before He comes and tells her."

"You're right but still…"

"Alright… If her tells her, its all over."

Ryan let out a big sigh; "Here goes nothing…" Everyone then heard a cell phone ring. Sherrice walked over to her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sherrice this is Nick."

"Hey Nick, how are you?"

"_Damn, damn, damn no, not now!" _Ryan shouted in his mind.

"Good and you?"

"I'm fine."

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"_No…" _Ryan had a look of defeated on his face.

"I like you Sherrice…"

"Cool, I like you too."

Ryan felt the whole world crashing falling down on top of him. He walked over to the couch and slouched down.

"No, I really like you Sherrice."

"Oh… well umm I'm sorry to say this but I already have a boyfriend…"

"Oh…"

"But we can still be friends right Nick?"

"Yeah sure, my mom just walked in. Talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye Nick."

"Bye Sherrice."

Sherrice hung up the phone and walked over to Ryan.

"What's wrong?" She smiled.

"Nothing…"

"Something must be wrong you're not as cheery as you was a few… wait did you hear…"

"I heard everything…"

"Ryan…"

"Well at least I tried… since you like Nick I guess nothing is holding me back from saying this…"

"What…"

"Sherrice I like you… but I guess that doesn't matter now." Ryan sighed, "Lori do you need help in the kitchen this morning?"

"Umm, yes I do…" Ryan got up from the couch but Sherrice grabbed his hand. She got up, turned him around and kissed him deeply.

"I thought…"

"You still don't get it…" She smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

"I get it now… wait no I don't." He smiled.

"Don't worry, you will get another one later." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok…" Ryan smiled and walked in the kitchen to help cook breakfast.

* * *

Me: So... can I get another one? 

Sherrice: -smiles- Later on...

Me: Splee!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I'm going to my first tournament so I won't be on for a while, but the good news Sherrice wrote this part and some other parts too.

Sherrice: Hello everyone. On to the story...

* * *

Kolulu woke up and walked downstairs with a depressed look on her face. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Good morning Kolulu." Rykun smiled.

"Good morning…" She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that dream I had last night…"

"Was it about Zeno and him burning everyone's book?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, it was just a dream, I'm sure that he won't do that, especially to you." he smiled.

"I hope not…"

"So… do you like Zeno?" Rykun smiled.

"Mmm hmm…" She nodded.

"Cool, so did you tell him?"

"Ummm…"

"I take that as a no."

"How am I suppose to…"

"Just tell him when you see him. Walk up to him and say, 'Zeno I like you.' or something like that."

"I wish I could…"

"Hmm… well close your eyes or something. I don't know, I'm trying."

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome." Rykun turned back to the T.V. and Kolulu walked to the kitchen.

Kori woke up with a smile and walked downstairs. She snuck up behind Rykun and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hi Kori."

"Aww… no fair, you cheated." Kori sat down beside him and watched T.V.

"What are we watching?"

"I don't know, but it's good." He smiled.

"Ok." They both watched the last episode of the Naruto marathon.

"Become my girlfriend and I vow to protect you with my life." Rykun smiled and did the Rock Lee pose. (You know the smile with the sparkle in the teeth and the thumbs up.)

"But I'm already your girlfriend." Kori laughed.

"Oh yeah… well, I guess I will protect you then." He smiled. Rykun offered to help Kori up and they both walked into the kitchen.

"Big sister, I'm hungry…" Rykun whined.

"Yeah, me too big brother…" Kori whined.

"Ok, ok." Sherrice and Ryan smiled, "Breakfast will be ready shortly." Ryan pulled out the plush toy out of his pocket from before.

"Here you go, hope you like it." He said, handing the toy to Kori.

"I do! What's his name?" She shouted happily.

"Umm… Hakudoshi." Kori squealed and ran to go play with her new toy.

"Sherrice, where's my toy?" Rykun asked.

"Here you go." Sherrice smiled, handing him his Shippo toy.

"Yay!" Rykun smiled and ran to Kori.

"Kolulu, don't you want to play?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, you're toy is upstairs on my bed."

"Ok, thank you." Kolulu smiled and walked out the kitchen.

"I think we need to start on breakfast." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we didn't even try to cook anything." Sherrice added.

"Well, what to cook?" Lori asked.

"Pancakes! Whoo!" Ryan shouted.

"Fine by me." Lori smiled.

"Yay!" Sherrice smiled. They started to prepare the mix and the items need to make pancakes.

"We should add something else to this." Lori said.

"Waffles!" Ryan shouted.

"No!" the girls said.

"Fine… how about umm eggs?"

"Alright."

Ryan cracked a few eggs put them inside a bowl.

"Now one more thing."

"Syrup, glorious syrup!" Ryan started drooling all over himself.

"You chose him Sherrice." Lori sighed.

"Yeah I know." She smiled.

"How about bacon?" Ryan said, wiping the drool off his face.

"Ok, and then toast." They started to cook the pancakes first then the bacon and then the eggs and toasted the bread.

"Whew…" Sherrice said, wiping her forehead.

"Finally…" Lori said.

"Well… time to eat!" Ryan said. They took the food out of the kitchen and placed it on the table in the dining room.

"Breakfast is ready." Lori declared. Rykun, Kori and Kolulu placed their toys on the couch and walked to the table to eat.

"This is good." Kori smiled.

"It's sweet." Kolulu said.

"Mmm…hmp…mmm." Rykun muffled.

"Ok, slow down before you choke." Sherrice suggested. Everyone finished their breakfast and started lounging around.

"I feel like taking a walk." Sherrice said.

"Can I come?" Rykun asked.

"Sure." They both got dressed and headed out the door.

"Ok…" Ryan said.

"Well, I guess they wanted to walk off their breakfast." Lori smiled.

"I guess."

----------

"Where are we walking to?" Rykun asked.

"I guess we can go by the school playground or something." Sherrice said.

"Ok." He smiled. They walked down the street and cut through the park. When they arrived at the school, they saw two people on the sidewalk on the side of the school.

"Hi." Sherrice smiled, being friendly.

"Hello." The man said. This man was at least seven feet tall.

_"This dude is huge… maybe Ryan should have walked with me…" _Sherrice laughed nervously.

"Come on Shin, we have to 'finish' the job." The little boy said next to him.

"Alright." Shin said and walked towards the school.

"Sherrice…" Rykun said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's follow them…"

"Why?"

"I don't like that look that boy had…"

"Ok."

Sherrice and Rykun secretly followed Shin and the little boy to the front of the school building. As they were peeking over a bush, they say two more boys standing in front of the building.

"I can't hear what they're saying." Sherrice said.

"I can't either." Rykun said. The one called Shin, pulled out a spellbook and started attacking.

"He has a spellbook?" Sherrice said.

"No… its just a book with powers." Rykun said, sarcastically.

"Whatever… should we help?"

"It looks like they got it under control." Just then, a giant snake comes out of the ground towards the high school boy.

"Maybe not, let's go!" Rykun said, jumping out the bushes.

"Winrusen! Wingenusen!" Rykun spread his wings and flew up in the air, he then threw his wind blades at the snake causing the snake to split apart in different areas.

"Who are you?" the mamodo with the snake looking face asked.

"I am the handsome devil of the mamodo world, and my name is Rykun Meneake." Rykun smiled.

"That's it, no more Naruto for you…" Sherrice sighed.

"Thanks, whoever you are." The high school boy shouted, "Zaker!" The little blonde haired boy shot a lighting bolt at the snake mamodo.

"It won't work… Shin!"

"Uhh… Clayshield!" Shin shouted. Rocks came up from the ground, shielding him from the lighting attack. Rykun got a quick glimpse at the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Zatch!"

"Have we meet?" Zatch asked.

"I guess that was a dream."

"So that means, you're Kiyo right?" Sherrice asked.

"Yeah, but…" Kiyo said.

"Long story." Sherrice smiled.

"Thanks for the help though." Kiyo smiled.

"Rykun."Sherrice said.

"Right."

"Zambiok!" Rykun circled him hands in the air as a tornado came down and headed for the snake mamodo.

_"Hmm…I could use that…" _Kiyo thought, "Zaker!" The lighting fused with the tornado making it an electric tornado. The tornado made contact and damaged Shin and the mamodo severely but they still managed to stand.

"Shin, get up, I have to become king no matter what!" the mamodo shouted.

"I can't… I…" Shin said.

"This is what your mom would want so get up!" the mamodo yelled.

"Mom…"

"Yes, you're mom!"

"His mom wouldn't want this!" Zatch shouted.

"You stay out of this! This idiot probably thinks I'm his mom now."

"You know what..." Kiyo said, appearing behind the mamodo. Kiyo punched the hell out of the mamodo, causing him to skid across the ground.

"Thank you…" Shin said.

"Your welcome." Kiyo smiled.

"I was about to do that, you're lucky he did it before me!" Sherrice yelled.

"Mom…" Rykun said.

"She wanted me to meet and become people like you." Shin smiled.

"Whatever… you are still going to fight for me!" the mamodo said.

"Shut up Eshros!" Shin yelled, slamming his fist into the ground, "Now get up!" Eshros got up, scared of what Shin was about to do next.

"Face them! I'm sorry, now I got to prove to myself that I am what my mom wanted me to be." Shin book started glowing brighter than before.

"Groundbao!" Shin shouted.

Eshros slammed his fist into the ground and the ground beneath Sherrice, Kiyo, Zatch and Rykun exploded. The blast knocked Kiyo spellbook out of his hands and Shin walked over to pick it up. The blast caused Sherrice to do the same thing but the book ended up in Rykun's hands.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to burn your books." Shin smiled, handed Kiyo back his book, "I'm going to burn this one." Shin set the book on fire and Eshros disappeared back to the mamodo world.

"Well that was…exciting." Sherrice sighed, "Rykun, you ok?"

"I want my mom…" Rykun said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sherrice asked worried, look at Rykun who was about to cry.

"I want my mom…" He said, holding the spellbook tighter in his hands. Sherrice walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"She said she was going to be here… where is she?" Rykun cried.

Two figures in the trees watched from afar:

"He needs to be dealt with now. He is becoming to powerful." the smaller figure snarled.

"Don't worry, you will get your chance." The taller figure said.

* * *

Me(Sherrice): Well I hope you liked it.

Kori: Of course they did.

Rykun: I liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: -sigh- I may have lost the tournament but I managed to kick two people's butts. Remember, if you meet someone that says they know and studies Muai Thai... Run.

Sherrice: Doesn't James know Muai Thai?

Me: Well, an exception for him.

Sherrice: Oh well.

Me: In other news, Dr. Riddles has his job back and lost his girlfriend... weird...

Sherrice: Well you can't have everything...

Me: _Juice, juice, juice... just drinkin' my juice._

Sherrice: -sighs- On to the story...

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, they probably took the long way." Lori smiled.

"That's not funny…"

"I know."

"Where's Rykun?" Kori asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. They all waited around for Sherrice and Rykun. It was around twelve noon when they heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Lori answered.

"Hey Lori, how are you?" Sherrice said.

"Fine, where are you?"

"Somewhere with Kiyo and Zatch."

"Everyone worried sick about you especially Ryan."

"I know… open the door."

"What?"

"Open the door please bye." Sherrice hung up.

"Ok…" Lori walked to the door and opened it. Kiyo and Zatch was at the door along with Sherrice but Rykun was alseep on Sherrice's back.

"You could have…nevermind. Hey Kiyo and Zatch."

"Hi." They both said. Everyone walked in and stood around.

"Could have what?" Sherrice asked.

"I was about to say you could have called but you did." Lori smiled. Sherrice laid Rykun on the couch beside Ryan.

"What's wrong with Rykun?" Kori asked.

"Let's just say it was a interesting morning." Sherrice said.

"From the looks of it, you were in a fight." Lori said. Ryan sprung up from the couch and ran to Sherrice.

"Who hit you?!" Ryan said.

"I'm ok Ryan, we already sent him back to the mamodo world." Sherrice smiled.

"Oh… ok then…" Ryan said.

"Protective…" Kiyo said.

"Yep." Sherrice said. Lori, Sherrice, Kiyo and Ryan started talking amongst themselves while Kori, Kolulu, and Zatch watch T.V.

"What happened to my Rykie?" Kori asked.

"Rykie?" Zatch said.

"Rykun."

"Oh nothing happened to him, he just fell asleep after the fight but he was crying for some reason."

"Why was he crying?" Kori asked, worried.

"I don't know, he was saying something about his mom and started crying."

Just then, Kori remember something that Rykun had told her back in the mamodo world:

"_You must really love your mom a lot." Kori smiled._

"_Yep, my mom and dad are always helping me with the littlest things." Rykun smiled._

"_What would you do if you was chosen to be in the next battle?" _

"_I don't know, my mom told me that she will find away to be there with me but hopefully I won't be chosen, neither will you." _

"_Why are you so cute…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Nothing!"_

Kori let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I know Kori." Kolulu said.

"Know what?" Zatch asked.

"Nevermind…"

---------

"I wonder how many are out there now?" Kiyo asked.

"Probably… I don't know…" Ryan sighed.

"Why us?" Sherrice asked.

"Well, it's something new." Lori said. The group let out a big sigh.

"Oh well, what's done is done, besides in a way, this is kinda fun." Ryan smiled.

"It is."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Kiyo, did you meet a old guy named Dr. Riddles?" Sherrice asked.

"Yeah, umm… yesterday I think. He said something about the evil ones are coming." Kiyo said.

"He told me the same thing." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Sherrice was in shock for some reason.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Your eyes… they're blue…" she said. Lori pulled out a mirror and showed it to Ryan.

"No, they're not, are you ok Sherrice?"

_"I could have sworn that his eyes were blue…" _She questioned.

_"That was close…" _Ryan sighed.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, maybe the park or something." Sherrice said.

"Sherrice, Rykun woke up." Zatch said.

"Thank you Zatch." Sherrice smiled and walked over to Rykun.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm ok now but I still want to know…" Rykun said.

"I know, but I can't give you an answer right now."

"Rykie…" Kori said.

"Rykie?"

"Never mind…" Kori sighed and gave him a hug.

"I like it…" Rykun smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm." He nodded.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Sherrice asked them. They all cheered and ran to the door.

"Ok… ready everyone?"

"Yeah." Everyone said. They all got up, walked out the door and headed towards the park. The mamodos ran to go play on the slide while their book owners sat down and talked at a table.

"I wonder who the evil ones are?" Kiyo said.

"Probably my little brother." Ryan laughed.

"Be serious Ryan." Sherrice said.

"Alright, but they are probably evil mamodo or something."

"I thought I was going to have a normal summer but whatever." Kiyo sighed.

"Well, like I said, it's something new." Lori smiled.

"You ever get that feeling that you're been watched?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, I feel it right now." Kiyo said.

"Same here." Sherrice said.

"Me too." Lori said.

"There it is again!" Sherrice shouted.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Your eyes turned blue. Now I know I'm not making that up."

"Your eyes are blue." Lori said.

"Why?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't know…" Ryan sighed, "But it been that way ever since I was born."

"So your eyes change from brown to blue and then back since you was little?" Lori said.

"Yep."

"Does anyone else have that same thing in your family?"

"Yeah, two of my cousins."

"I see…"

"In any case, someone is over there." Ryan said, pointing to the forest area of the park.

"Should we?" Kiyo asked.

"No, I don't feel like fighting." Sherrice said.

"Me either."

"Oh well."

"I wonder… Sherrice can I see your book?" Ryan asked.

"Are you going to try and read it? It won't work." Kiyo said.

"It might… Let's see…" Ryan started flipping through the pages, "See, I told you."

"Then read it." Kiyo said.

"Umm…" Ryan laughed nervously.

"I thought you could read it…" Kiyo sighed.

"Just kidding…" Ryan said.

"Give me that." Sherrice said.

"Fine… I can read it though."

"Prove it."

"Winrusen!"

"What!?" Everyone turned around to see if Rykun grew his wings but nothing happened.

"If you can read it, how come nothing happened?"

"Because I can't, I just remembered that spell." Ryan laughed.

"Grr…" Sherrice growled and started chasing after Ryan.

"Ok, ok stop!" Ryan yelled. Ryan tripped and fell on his back and Sherrice jumped on top of him.

"Umm…" Ryan blushed.

"Uhh…" Sherrice blushed.

"Aww…" Lori smiled.

"Yeah, cute. Whatever." Kiyo said. Ryan and Sherrice both got up slowly and walked back to the table.

"That was so cute." Lori smiled.

"Right…" Kiyo said.

----------

"I am king of the slide!" Zatch said on top of the slide. Rykun came up behind him and gently pushed him down the slide.

"Now I'm king of the slide and I declare that I want umm…" Kori came up behind Rykun and pushed him down the slide.

"Took to long." She smiled, "Now I'm queen of the slide." Kolulu came up behind her and pushed her down the slide.

"No, I'm queen and I want ice cream." Kolulu smiled.

"Yay!"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong Rykie?" Kori asked.

"Do you ever get that feeling that you're being watched?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Zatch said.

"Do you think it's a mamodo?" Kolulu said, sliding down the slide.

"I don't know but I do know this…"

"Yeah?" Rykun ran to the top of the slide.

"I'm the king now!" He shouted.

"No fair!"

"Fine…" Rykun slid back down.

"What to do now?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know but I'm hungry." Rykun said.

"Me too." Kolulu and Kori said. They all walked over to the table where their bookowners were.

"Kiyo, I'm hungry." Zatch whined.

"Me too Sherrice."

"Me too Ryan."

"Me too Lori."

"Ok, ok. What do you all want?"

"Yellowtail!" (Guess who said this...)

"Seafood!"

"I want what Rykie's having!"

"Yellowtail." (Kolulu didn't want yellowtail because of Zatch, I mean come on if Zatch loves yellowtail, what do you think Zeno loves.)

"Alright, to the umm… supermarket." Lori said.

"I will pay for my share." Ryan announced.

"You better." Lori said.

"Ok…" Lori walked home to get her money and then everyone walked to the supermarket. They each bought what they need and a few extras.

"Can I have that?" Rykun asked.

"No." Sherrice said.

"How about that?"

"No."

"That?"

"No!"

"Ok… what about these?"

"Grr…"

"That will be 129 dollars and 65 cents." The clerk said.

"I got this." Ryan said with confidence and handed the clerk a fifty.

"Sir, it's 129 and you gave me a 50."

"I don't got this." Ryan said with the same voice.

"Here." Sherrice said and handed him a 20 for her stuff.

"Keep it, I got it. Here you go my good sir." Ryan smiled and handed the clerk the exact same amount it cost.

"Thank you come again." The clerk smiled.

"Thank you Ryan." Lori said.

"Yeah thanks." Kiyo said.

Sherrie kissed him on the cheek as a sign of her thanks. Ryan, Rykun, Kiyo and Zatch grabbed a bag and walked back to Lori's house to cook. The girls took there sweet time walking home.

"What took so long? This stuff is heavy." Rykun said.

"All you got is a gallon of milk." Sherrice said.

"Yeah, but it's heavy."

"Weird… but yet you can summon a tornado."

"That's different."

Lori opened the door and the boys dropped the bags in the kitchen and started putting everything up.

"Alright its time to cook!" Ryan yelled and put his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone soon followed after. Everyone pitched in to cook something he or she wanted. After about an hour or so, the food was cooked and placed on the table.

"All that food?" Kiyo asked.

"Yep." Lori said.

"Let's eat…" Zatch drooled.

"Let's…" Rykun drooled.

"Close your mouth…" Kori sighed.

Everyone sat down at the table and started eating. After dinner, Zatch and Kiyo said their thanks and goodbyes and headed home. Ryan then kissed Sherrice goodbye and headed back to his hotel. Everyone else got ready for bed. Sherrice slept in the guest room, Lori slept in her room, Kori slept with Kolulu in her room, and Rykun slept on the couch downstairs. (He insisted that he wanted to sleep on the couch again.)

----------

"Tomorrow is the time that we strike." The smaller figure said.

"Yeah, let's go tell the others."

* * *

Me: I wonder who that could be... and no it's not Zeno. 

Rykun: I know who it is and I don't like him at all...

Kori: All those snakes... -shivers-

Sherrice: I hate snakes...


	15. Chapter 15

Sherrice: Thanks Kida for letting us use your mamodo and Thank you Thank you people who are nice, for helping us out. (I didn't want to use your real name without your permission)

Kori: On to the story...

* * *

The next morning, everyone got dressed and headed off to different places. Lori and Kolulu went to the park to play around, Kiyo and Zatch went to the school playground, and Ryan, Sherrice, Kori and Rykun walked to the town to look around. But for right now, let's focus on Kiyo and Zatch.

----------

"Kiyo! Help me build something in the sandbox." Zatch yelled.

"Alright." Kiyo smiled and got a bucket. A little boy with spiky red orange hair, white eyes (A/N: Like Hinata and Neji from Naruto) walked up to them. He was wearing a peach orange shirt with a orange line going through the middle and orange pants.

"Can I help?" the boy asked.

"Sure." Zatch smiled.

"What's your name?" Kiyo asked.

"Drake and you?"

"I'm Zatch."

"And I'm Kiyo." Kiyo got up to go put some water in the bucket. When he came back, he poured the water on the sand and Zatch and Drake started molding the sand.

"Phew... finished…" Zatch smiled and rubbed his forehead.

"Yep." Drake smiled.

"It had to be about yellowtail, didn't it?" Kiyo sighed. They used up all the sand to make the head of a yellowtail fish.

"It looks so real." Drake said.

"Real enough to eat…" Zatch drooled.

"Whatever, you eat the sand if you want." Kiyo said.

"Drake!" a man yelled from across the playground.

"Coming! Bye Zatch and Kiyo." Drake said and ran towards the man.

"Bye." They both said and continued with their yellowtail head. Zatch noticed a large shadow was on the ground and looked up.

"K-K-Kiyo…" Zatch said, pointing behind him.

"What is it Zatch…?" Kiyo turned around to see that Drake and a grown man was behind him. The man was wearing a bright red shirt with tight black pants; his eyes were light brown and had the haircut of a businessman. Both Zatch and Kiyo jumped up and jumped back.

"So this is the boy with the mamodo huh?" the man laughed.

"I'm sorry…" Drake frowned.

"Zatch, Run!" Kiyo shouted.

"Drake go after them, Dagaruk!" Drake transformed into a European looking dragon and flew in front of Zatch and Kiyo.

"D-Dr-Dra…!" Zatch screamed.

"Dragon!" Kiyo screamed.

"I didn't even grow that much…" Drake said.

"Stop talking and start fighting! Daruk!" the man yelled. Drake reverted to his normal self, then started growing dragon like claws and scales over his arms and grew dragon wings from his back.

"Sorry…" he said.

"Darukar!" Drake blew fire from his mouth and aimed towards Zatch.

"Why are you doing this?" Zatch yelled as he dodged the fire.

"Because I told him to, that's why. Daruga!" the man said. Drake opened his mouth and a beam of fire shot out.

"Rashield!" Kiyo shouted. Zatch eyes turned white as a wall of electricity came from the ground and block the attack.

"It can't block twice, Daruga!"

"Seoshi!" a female voice yelled. A transparent dome formed around Zatch and Kiyo and blocked the attack from Drake.

"What!"

"Kiyo! Zatch! Are you ok?" the younger female shouted.

"We're fine Tia." Zatch said.

"Thanks Megumi." Kiyo smiled.

"Good…" Megumi sighed. Both Megumi and Tia ran over to Kiyo and Zatch and awaited the next attack.

"Grr… it doesn't matter how many people come, Drake will fight or my name isn't Vida!Darukar!" Vida shouted. Drake blew a wide blast of fire from from his mouth but again everyone managed to get out of the way in time.

"Why are you going this Drake?" Zatch yelled.

"I have no choice…" he said.

"That's right." Vida smiled.

"Grr… Kiyo!"

"Zaker!" Zatch fired one of his lighting bolts towards Vida.

"Dakar!" Drake ran in front of Vida and used his wings to block the attack.

"These so called 'mamodo' are nothing but tools." Vida laughed.

"What did he call me?" Tia was in shock and mad at the same time.

"Uh oh…" Kiyo and Megumi said.

"Tia, calm down… huh?" Zatch was looking at Drake, who was crying.

"What's wrong Drake…?"

"I don't want to do this… but I have no choice…"

"That's right, I control you. Daruk Darkaruga!" Drake transformed into a medieval looking dragon and flew towards everyone.

"Darukar!" Drake shot out the beam of fire again but it as a lot bigger than the last one.

"Megumi…" Kiyo said.

"Right. Seoshi!" She shouted. Tia held up her hands as the transparent dome appeared around them. The attack hit the dome but the dome started to crack as more and more pressure from the beam was hitting it.

"It wont hold…" Tia said, struggling.

"Hold it for as long as you can." Kiyo said, "Zatch, as soon as the shield gives, aim for Vida."

"Right."

"Now Tia aim for Vida as well but over there." Kiyo said, pointing to Vida's right side.

"Ok."

"Ready Megumi?"

"Ready." The shield broke apart and everyone dodged the attack.

"Now Zatch, Zakeruga!" Kiyo said, pointing his fingers at Vida. Zatch fired a straighter Zaker at Vida but Vida just jumped to his right, just like Kiyo predicted.

"Now Megumi!"

"What!" Vida shouted.

"Saisu!" Tia hands started glowing as she flung her arms across her chest forming a boomerang and hit the book in Vida's hands.

"Drake, help me!"

"No…" he said as his body was turning back to normal.

"What?!"

"I can't anymore… look…" Drake pointed to the burning book in Vida's hands.

"Grr… damn it all." Vida said and threw the book, and walked away. Drake turned around to Zatch and bowed.

"Thank you…"

"You didn't want to fight didn't you?" Zatch said.

"No I didn't…"

"You need to have a little more courage and say no sometimes." Kiyo smiled.

"What's courage?"

"Courage is something that helps you stand up for yourself." Megumi said.

"Yeah, so that no one can boss you around, like he did." Tia smiled.

"Thank you..." Drake smiled and disappeared back to the mamodo world.

"I know this is going to be a random question but…" Kiyo started to say.

"Yes, Kiyo?" Megumi smiled.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast or something?"

"Like a date?"

"Only if you want it to be…"

"Sure."

"Hey Tia, let's go on a date too." Zatch smiled.

"Uh… umm… ye…" Tia blushed and was speechless.

"What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!"

"So do you want to go?"

She couldn't say anything so she nodded.

"Yay!" Zatch smiled, but was clueless about how Tia really felt about him.

_"Zatch… you moron…" _Tia blushed.

* * *

Me: Oh yeah, that's right...

Sherrice: The snakes are next right...

Kori: ...

Rykun: ...

Me: Yep, but it also shows a side of someone you thought they never had, isn't that right Rykun?

Rykun: Huh?


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Rykun... umm... you part is here.

Rykun: Really?

Me: No.

Rykun: Stop doing that.

Kori: But it's funny.

Rykun: -pouts-

Me: Heh, heh, anyways on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (You'll see why I said this) and the Fairly Oddparents story thing.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night... I was in my towel when the ninjas attacked. I valiantly charged for them. I won. And then she appeared, her hair flowing in the wind. So I closed the window...

Sherrice: Will you get to the real story?

Me: That was real, remember? -flashback-

Sherrice: Right... On to the story, the real one...

Me: Aww...

* * *

It was going on 12 o'clock noon. Meanwhile at the park, Lori put her stuff near a tree and took out a ball from her bag and started to play a game of catch with Kolulu.

"Here catch." Lori smiled and tossed a ball towards Kolulu.

"Got it!" Kolulu laughed.

"You're getting pretty good at this."

"It's because you're my big sister."

"Thank you." Lori smiled, "Aren't you going to throw it back?"

"Nope, you gotta catch me." Kolulu laughed and ran towards the playground area of the park.

Kolulu and Lori ran around the park, through the playground, around the swings and back to the open area, laughing the whole time.

"Got you." Lori laughed and picked her up.

"No fair, you can run faster than me." Kolulu laughed.

"Aww, how sweet… not!" a girl shouted. She was wearing a blue shirt with blue and had long black hair with brown eyes. She was holding a forest green spellbook.

"Millie?" Lori said.

"What about it?"

"What happened to you?"

"It's all Ryan's fault! Ready Nyoka?"

"Ready." The boy said. He had pale white skin, long black hair and had yellow eyes like a snake. He was wearing long sleeve green shirt with snake eyes on the front and green camo pants. (Just think of a kid size Orochimaru wearing those clothes.)

"Kolulu come on!" Lori shouted and grabbed her hand.

"Since he wanted to go out with her, I will destory everyone he knows including you! Snake Ru!"

_"She needs help..." _Lori sighed.

Nyoka held out his arms as six snakes came out of each sleeve and headed towards Lori and Kolulu. Lori tripped and fell as the snakes was coming close to her. She pulled Kolulu close to her and closed her eyes.

"You…" she heard Kolulu say. She opened her eyes to see that a boy with pale skin and white hair and was wearing a white nightgown shirt, was in front of them.

"Zatch?"

"Call me Zatch again and see what happens to you!" the boy snarled. (Of course you know who this is.)

"Thank you Zeku…" Kolulu said.

"Zeku? Whatever…" Zeno said.

"Why are you here?" Nyoka asked.

"None of your business, Dufort!"

"Zaker!" Dufort shouted.

Zeno held out his arms and opened up his hand. A white lighting bolt shot from his hand and hit Nyoka directly.

"Arrrg!" he shouted and fell to the ground.

"Powerful… but not it's not enough." Millie smiled.

"That's right." Nyoka smiled and got up.

"Since you like her so much… Snake Yu!" The snakes came from Nyoka arms again and headed for Zeno, but they turned around Zeno, wrapped Kolulu instead, and held her high in the air.

"Zeku!" she shouted.

"You just want to die, don't you." Zeno said to Nyoka.

"Sorudo Zakeruga!" Zeno created a blade of electricity and cut the snakes into pieces, freeing Kolulu. She fell from the sky and, of course, Zeno caught her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine…" she blushed.

"Good." Zeno said and dropped her on her butt.

"Ow! What you do that for?" Kolulu cried.

"Sorry."

"Grr… you killed my snakes, I will kill you!" Nyoka shouted, "Say it!"

"Right, Snake Ryusen!" Nyoka smiled, as he was turning invisible.

"What where is he?" Zeno shouted.

"I'm right here, let me use your left hand for a minute." Nyoka said, reappearing in front of Zeno and grabbed his hand.

"What?"

Nyoka did some weird signs with Zeno's hand and started glowing.

"My twin snake-sacrificing move." Nyoka smiled and blew up. The blast caused Zeno to skid ten feet across the ground.

"Idiot… he blew himself up…" Zeno said, picking himself up and wiped off his mouth.

"Is it over…?" Lori said. All of a sudden, Millie started laughing.

"Why is she laughing?" Kolulu asked.

"Snake Reido!" A bright light formed in front of Millie and Nyoka reappeared.

"And you thought I died? Ha!" Nyoka laughed.

"Whatever… you going to die now!" Zeno yelled.

"_I finally get to say something…_ Barugiudo Zakeruga!" Dufort sighed. Zeno raised his hand towards in the air and shot a Zaker in the sky.

"Is that it?" Nyoka laughed.

"You'll see…" Zeno smiled, "In the meantime…"

"Zakeruga!" Zeno shot a beam of electricity towards Nyoka.

"Yeah…" Nyoka said.

"Snake Do!"

Snakes came from out of Nyoka's sleeves and wrapped around Nyoka, protecting him from the Zakeruga blast.

"Right… Dufort!"

"Jauro Zakeruga!"

Zeno formed a ring of lighting from his hand. The ring started rotating and many Zakeruga spells started firing from the center of the ring. Both Millie and Nyoka dropped to the ground as the blasts went over their heads. After about a good five minutes or so, the ring stopped firing and Millie and Nyoka got up and started laughing.

"And this is the great Zeno!" Nyoka laughed.

"Heh, Snake Ru!" Nyoka slammed his fist into the ground.

"What's going on…?" Lori and Kolulu said.

"Snare!" Millie shouted. Snakes came up from beneath Kolulu and Lori and entangle them inside.

_"It's taking way too long to charge…" _Zeno sighed. Zeno walked over to Lori and Kolulu and ripped the snakes apart, freeing them.

"Thank you again Za…I mean Zeno." Lori nervously laughed.

"Grr…"

"Thank you again…" Kolulu blushed.

"Whatever…"

"I thought you were all powerful Zeno?" Nyoka laughed.

"You thought right… goodbye." Zeno smiled and raised his hand in the air.

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Nyoka looked up at the sky and saw that it was full of electricity dancing around.

"Bye bye." Zeno smiled and snapped his fingers. A huge bolt of lighting came down on top of Millie and Nyoka, burning Nyoka book instantly. Millie fell to her knees and was unconscious.

"And I didn't even use my strongest spell." Zeno said. Kolulu ran up to Zeno and kissed him on the cheek then back away slowly, blushing.

"Thank you… Zeku…" She blushed.

"Whatever…" He said and teleported somewhere with Dufort.

"So that's Zeno… nothing like Zatch, he's too stuck up." Lori pouted.

"You're right, but that what makes him so… different and that's why I love him." Kolulu smiled.

* * *

Me: I know, I know... the real Zeno would have either: A. Left Kolulu to defend for herself, or B. Finished that fight in 3 seconds flat, setting a new mamodo world record; or C. Burned both their books.

Kori: Snakes aren't all bad...

Rykun: -throws a fake snake in front of Kori-

Kori: Eek! Get it, get it!!! -jumps on top of the bed-

Rykun: Heh, heh.

Kori: Grr... that's not funny!

Sherrice: -on the floor laughing-

Me: -wiping my tears- I can't believe you fell for that.


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hello everyone!

Rykun: Is my part up yet?

Me: Nope.

Rykun: Awww...

Kori: Tee hee...

Rykun: Huh?

Kori: Nothing, on to the story...

* * *

It was around 2 in the afternoon. Rykun and his friends were walking down the street, passing big buildings that seem to touch the sky. "It's too noisy here." Rykun said.

"Well, that's the city for ya." Sherrice smiled.

"Everything is so…big." Kori smiled, looking up at the tall buldings.

"Yep…" Ryan said, turning his head just enough to see behind him.

"What?" Sherrice asked.

"Don't look… we're being followed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they were following us ever since we stopped at that arcade."

"How many?"

"Two I think."

"Alright… Hey, I got an idea." Sherrice said to the mamodos, "Let's go on a picnic."

"Fine by me." Ryan smiled.

"Yay!" Rykun and Kori cheered.

Sherrice spotted a grocery store and dragged everyone inside. They each got what they wanted for the picnic and a little extra. "I got the chips and the cookies!" Rykun smiled.

"I got the soda and the blanket!" Kori smiled.

"I got the picnic basket and the sandwiches!" Sherrice smiled.

"I got the… bill? Why me?" Ryan whined.

"Please…" Sherrice pouted cutely. (You know the pout, stick out you bottom lip, tilt your head alittle and do the puppy dog eyes.)

Ryan blushed at this and turned his head, "I guess so…"

"Thank you." Sherrice smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You know, the picnic was just a diversion right?"

"I know, they don't know that we walked inside this place." Ryan smiled.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Rykun asked.

"Let's go on the picnic already." Kori smiled.

Ryan paid for the food and they all walked out of the store, heading out to the plains outside of the town. Ryan spread out a picnic blanket under a tree, big enough for everyone to sit down on.

"I love stuff like this." Sherrice smiled.

"Yeah, it's peaceful out here." Ryan smiled.

_"Now my chance…" _Kori blushed.

"Umm… Rykun…"

"Yeah, Kori?" Rykun smiled.

"I…umm… I know you already know this but…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I… like you…"

"I like you too."

"No…I really like you…"

"I really like you too."

"What I'm trying to say is…"

"Just go ahead and say it." Sherrice smiled.

"I love you…"

"Aww… here we go." Ryan smiled.

"Shut it." Sherrice demanded.

"But it's true, watch. He going to say I love you too, give her a hug, or maybe do both."

Rykun put his hand to Kori's cheek and kissed her passionatly. (When did little kids learn how to do this?)

"Or… that." Ryan said, surprised.

"Aww…" Sherrice smiled.

"I love you too…" Rykun smiled.

"You see how a picnic can bring everyone closer together." Ryan smiled.

"Yep." Sherrice sighed and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"I'm hungry." Rykun said, literally ruining the moment. Sherrice sighed and handed him a sandwich. Rykun handed the sandwich to Kori and held out his hand for another one.

"Make sure it lasts, I only picked up eight." Sherrice handed him another one.

"Two each… it better last." Ryan said and pulled out a sandwich from the basket. Just then, Rykun felt something warm rubbing against his back. He turned around to see that a small kitsune with two tails and goldenrod fur was behind him sitting down.

"What's a kitsune doing out here?" he smiled.

"It's so cute!" Kori and Sherrice squealed.

"Eh… a fox is a fox to me." Ryan said, but couldn't help but smiled at the little kitsune.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Rykun said, scratching the kitsune behind the ears. The kitsune let out a tiny squeal that made Rykun smile.

"Didn't your brother have a fox like this?"

"Sanura?"

"Yeah."

The kitsune then jumped on Rykun head, make itself comfortable.

"Sanura!" Rykun smiled and picked up Sanura from atop of his head.

"Why is Sanura here?" Kori smiled, scratching under Sanura's chin.

"Look out!"

* * *

Me: Cool, my first cliffhanger, sweet...

Kori: Look out for what?

Rykun: Sanura's back!

Sanura: -squeals-

Me: Anyway, until next time!


End file.
